Keeping Love in Place
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Tea,Joey,and Tristan and sent back to Egypt for no reason. Can Yugi the pharaoh help them? ...TeaYugi. A bit of JoeyMai and tristanSerenity. Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Dark Shining Light and this is my first(and first chapter) story but don't worry. I've got more.**

**I'd like to thank Tai'sgirl23, A. Valentine, and Meli teh Dark One for helping me when I had trouble.**

**This story is a Téa /Yugi pairing but my next one will be one about Yami /Téa called "Can't we Just Get Along?"**

**But to this story,**

"_Keeping Love in Place"_

_by Dark Shining Light_

_Rated T_

"_Do Not Own Yu Gi Oh!"_

Past

In the lands of Egypt(A/N: 5,000 years ago) there was a pharaoh looking out of the palace windows. He was a short 16 year old boy; hair was had three long spikes going up that was tri coloured, his eyes were full of kindness and royal ness. (Guess who he is)

"My lord?" a female voice called. "I'm sorry to bother you but another princess has come."

Yugi put on a fake smile and said, "It's okay Mai. I'll be there in one second." Mai nodded and left.

Yugi turned his gaze but to the sun and sigh. He hated being pharaoh. It was no fun and worst of all was that he was being forced to marry a princess. He didn't mind being married but it was the thought that the princess was just going to use him for fame was the thing that troubled him. He wanted a wife that loved him for he was not for being the pharaoh.

"I wish I can find my true love," he wished in a whisper. He closed his eyes and was too into his thoughts that he didn't notice his millenium puzzle was glowing

Present

"We're back!" a cheery voice yelled. Téa smiled as she watched her two step brothers come in with the movies, candy bars, popcorn, pizza and sodas. "What took you guys so long?"

Joey blinked and replied, "We were only gone for…." He looked at the cook and gasped. "THREE HOURS!"

Téa giggled and said "It's alright! Let's get the party started!"

Tristan and Joey smiled as Tristan past Téa a can of coke. Joey popped in the movie and fell down the couch between Téa and Tristan. As the movie began Téa heard a voice in her head say, _"I wish I can find my true love,"_

She blinked and just as she was about to ask her brothers when the whole room went black. The three gasped. "What's going on!" Joey yelled.

Then a giant hole appeared under them and turn them under it's grasp.

**A/N: That's chapter one, I'll try to get the next one as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's me again. I once again needed to thank Tai'sgirl23, Meli teh Dark One, and A. Valentine for helping me. Enjoy the rest of the story. **

**Keeping Love in Place**

**Chapter Two: Where am I?**

Téa was opening her eyes slowly when all of a sudden her eyes snap open! _'The voice, the room, the hole, the…hey where am i?' _she thought. She heard some coughing and turned around to see Joey and Tristan there, shaking there heads to turn away the pain.

"Joey? Tristan?"

The boys stop to see there step sister. "Téa!"

"Are you guess all right?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah. How about you Téa?"

"Great. But where are we?"

They looked up and saw a giant palace! They all jumped up in shock and turned their heads over to the left and saw a giant pyramid with Egyptian slaves working on it!

"What the heck is going on here!" Joey exclaimed.

"Hey! What are you kids doing here?" a rough voice said.

They turned around and saw two guards looking really pissed. Téa was about to say something when Joey whispered "better leave this to me."

"Sorry sir, but can you tell me where we are?" The guards looked at them with a look saying, 'are they stupid'.

"In Egypt." They said plainly.

Joey and Tristan freaked out. "WHAT!"

But was able to keep her cool, "Excuse me for asking this nut may we speak to the pharaoh?"

"First give as your name and your purpose here."

"My name is Téa and these are my brothers, Joey and Tristan. We're not from around here and-"

"Of course you're not from around here! We can tell by your questions and clothing! But I guess there is no harm in taking you to the pharaoh…"

"Thank you so much!"

"All right, let's go."

As they walked Tristan came and whispered to Téa. "Why are we going to see the pharaoh?"

"Because he is the ruler of Egypt and maybe he can help us."

"How do you know he just won't kick us out his door?"

"I just have this feeling."

And with that they went straight on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for making the last chapter so short but for right now I going to try and make it up. Enjoy. _Please_ Read and Review**

**Oh, Yeah. I'd like to thank A. Valentine, Yugisweatheart, dbzgtfan2004, Inukurama for there nice reviews.**

Chapter 3: First Meeting

Téa, Tristan and Joey were still walking with the two guards in side the palace until they stopped in front of two large doors.

"You three wait here until the pharaoh decides to see you." One of the guards said and then they left inside. It was quiet until Joey spoke up, "Soooo, what do you think the pharaoh looks like?"

"He's probably big and tall and in his thirties." Said Tristan.

"I think maybe he'll be nice and help us out." Téa answered with a smile.

"I don't know about that but what I do want to know is how we got here." Then Joey sighed.

Yugi was tapping his fingers on his thrown until two of his guards came in. Yugi straighten forward as they bowed down to him.

"My pharaoh…please forgive us for distorting you but there are three people outside that wish to speak to you."

Yugi looked puzzled. "Three people?"

"Yes my lord," the second one said. "Two men and one woman and they are all wearing strange clothing. Do we bring them in?"

The pharaoh thought about it for a second before answering, "Yes. Bring them in. I will love to meet them."

"Yes master."

As soon as they left Yugi smiled a bit. _'Well, I at least I won't have to worry about the princesses for awhile.'_

It wasn't long before three people came in with the guards. Yugi blinked at them as it was true, they have never seen there strange clothes, (A/N: sorry I never wrote this down but Téa is wearing a light blue mini skirt, a white shirt, white high boots and a light blue jacket covering the shirt/the zipper is open/; Joey and Tristan are both wearing there Duelist kingdom suits).

In another point of view, the three 'sent back' people were shocked to see the pharaoh as…well short! And the fact they had never seen a guy with that hair style also made them freak out. But to Téa, his hair style made him look, ah cute! _'Wait! Why am I saying that He's cute! I don't even know this guy and I'm already saying that he's cute! I bet he already has a girlfriend….or wife.'_

Tristan whispered to Joey, "Hey…I didn't know kids could be pharaohs…"

Unfortunate, Yugi was able to hear that as he rose up and yelled at them "I'M NOT A CHILD! I'M 16 SUMMERS!"

The two future boys froze. "Wait! A shimp like you can't-" they were cut off when Téa shut their mouths and hissed at them. "What are you doing! He's the pharaoh! He can have you killed in a wink of an eye!"

Joey and Tristan's blood froze when she said that and they looked up at some ticked off pharaoh. "GUARDS! TAKE THEM WAY! SEND THEM TO THE DUNGEON!"

That's when five guards came in. Two grabbed Joey and two grabbed Tristan. Just as the last one was about to grab Téa, Yugi shouted at him, "NOT **_HER!_**! SHE HASN"T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!"

Yugi's P.O.V.

I can't believe that stupid idiot was going to take away that perfect, innocent, little angel. (A/N: Did Egyptians believe in angels?). Her perfect body and curves, those shining blue eyes, her red lips, and that lovely brown hair of her's. Oh Ra, she's so _beautiful_! Beyond that word! I just can't stop staring at her!

Normal P.O.V.

Yugi calmed down a bit and smiled at the beauty. "Hello. What is your mane?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"T-T-Téa, s-sir."

"Téa. That name is rare here since I've never heard it, though it is very beautiful." _'Just not as beautiful as you though.'_ He thought quietly.

Téa blushed. "Thank you."

Yugi grinned. _'She's cuter when she blushes.' _

"Perhaps we should continue this conversion at my chambers; follow me." With that, the pharaoh got up from his thrown. Téa blinked but followed. They were in these halls as she started wondering. _'I hope Joey and Tristan are alright. And I wonder where these dungeons are. Please let them be alright.'_

"Don't worry. Your friends are alright." Yugi's voice cut through her thoughts.

She gasped as color went up to her cheeks. "Y-Y-You could read my mind?"

Yugi chuckled. "Sorry. I was just curious since you were quit. I hope you don't me."

She grinned. "It's alright. Just don't do that again."

He laughed again as they stopped in front of a door. "Here are my chambers. I hope you really like them." He turned that door knob and revealed a golden room. Basically everything was golden. At the end of the room against the wall was a golden bed facing up. Right in front of it was a table with a bowl of fruits. In the center of the room was this giant red carpet. There was even a little dinning table to eat at the left side of the wall. She was stunned by all this and didn't speak until Yugi broke the silence. "I'll take it you like it." He grinned.

She flushed and spoke. "Yeah. It's nice."

The pharaoh walked to his bed and sat down on it, motioning her to sit down with him with his hand. She smiled and sat with him.

"HEY! LET US GO!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

With that coming out of their mouths, Joey and Tristan were dropped down on the hard floor; the door closing behind them as the snickering guards closed it behind.

"Man! I am so pissed!" Joey shouted.

"Yeah! But I'm so worried about our sis right now man. What do you think the pharaoh will do to her?

Joey sat down and frowned. "I don't know. I just hope the pharaoh doesn't rape her and make her his slave. I'll never forgive myself if it ever happens. We promised her… well _our _mom that we'd protect her after she died and we can't go back on our word. Let's just hope that she's alright."

The pharaoh's chamber was full of laughter as their eyes were covered in tears. "And that's how I played that trick on the guard." Yugi concluded with a small giggle.

Téa wiped the remanding tears in her eyes. "Woo! That was some story!"

"Yeah. Sooo, um…is the future cool?"

Téa had told Yugi that they were from the future and Yugi returned that fact by telling her that punk that he did to the guard at the age of eight.

"Yeah. It's okay. It's just not perfect."

There was a small silences until Yugi decided to ask a question. "Sooo, what about those two guys? Are they your boyfriends or something?" Deep inside his heart, Yugi prayed that she was single.

"No. They're my step brothers. You see, my dad wanted a boy right after I was born and my mom had already had surgery about not having children no more so they had to adopt, and well, they chose Joey and Tristan."

"Are you're parents still alive?"

She looked down on the blanket and whispered. "No."

Yugi looked sad. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you didn't know."

There was another silent until Yugi couldn't take it anymore. "Hey Téa."

Téa looked up. "Ye-" She couldn't even finish her response since Yugi had claimed her lips into a passion able kiss.

Yugi whispered three last words between their lips. "Stay with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I have so many things I have to say.**

**First: I would like to thank Tai'sgirl23 and MyAibou for their reviews. I think I might of gotten more reviews but I only went to to change my profile a bit. And I forgot to thank Meli teh Dark One for congratulating me on my story. She must hate me now.**

**Second: I want to try and write all the chapters as soon as I can since I'm in track and I won't have that much time. So if I start to fall a part and stop sending in chapters _please_ e-mail me and tell me to write another chapter. I don't want to stop and leave the story unfinished.**

**Third: If the story is getting difficult, review and tell me what's wrong. I want to try and get it perfect so it's okay telling me what flaws I have.**

**All right back to the story. I'm sorry that I wasn't using so many details and I probably left a lot of you confused. So let's try and get this organized.**

**The setting right now is in Egypt at noon time. Yugi is wearing his white Egyptian pants; I don't know what they are called. No shirt, just a purple cape. The Eye of Truth Crown, the millennium puzzle hanging from his neck and a few pieces of gold on his fingers. **

**Yugi's chambers are the size of a small house; the walls are gold. On the floor there is a giant red carpet. Now the bed is at the back wall, centered and facing up and down. On the left side of the room, there was a small table for two. **

**More details: right next to the bed there is a small window. On the bed, the blankets are royal purple and there are about 15 pillows. **

**And I left off at when Yugi kissed Téa in Yugi's chambers, so let's go.**

Chapter 4…

Téa's eyes widened as the pharaoh kissed her. Closing her eyes shut, she pushed Yugi back but not to rough and shook her head. "Yugi…I…I-I can't." she said, now looking at him. "This isn't my time. I have to go back to the future with my brothers."

Yugi looked down, hurt and she quickly said, "Yugi…it's not that I don't like you, I really do but-"

"Then why can't you stay with me?" he shouted.

"Just answer me this question, how would you feel if you were sent back at a different time; a different world!"

"I wouldn't care. As long as I had you with me I wouldn't worry about a thing."

"But-"

"Téa. Here in Egypt, I am pharaoh, a god to these people though I am not. I can get you anything you want! Anything! Jewels, gold, dresses, respect. I'll make you in a goddess, just stay here with me. _Please_."

"Yugi…can we just drop the conversation. I'll have to go back to my time sometime."

"But does it have to be today! Can't you stay for a few more days!"

Téa grinned a bit. "If you still want me to stay, I'll stay for a few more days until I can find a way back."

Yugi smiled. "Of course you can stay. I'll get Mai to assign you a bedchamber close to mine. You'll probably tired from all the walking."

"Yes. Very."

"Alright. I'll go get Mai for she can take you to your room. Mai!"

Five seconds later, they heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

The blonde stepped into the room, bowed her head, and asked, "What is it my lord?"

"Mai, this is Téa. She'll be here for a while. _'Or forever.' _He thought. "And I need you to take her to her chambers at the end of the hall for she can rest and get ready for lunch. Can you do that?"

"Yes, master."

"Wait, Yu-I mean pharaoh. What about my brothers."

Yugi blinked, since he forgot about them and said, "I'll release them now. I think they learned their lesson."

"Thank you. Thanks for everything."

"It was nothing."

"Permission to leave master." Mai asked.

"Granted."

So then Mai and Téa left the room and once they were gone Yugi laid back on to his bed, facing up.

"How am I suppose to make her stay?" He asked out loud. Now that he's seen her, he wants to have her. Make her his queen. And he didn't want to wake up the next day and see that she's gone. He knew that begging her wouldn't help and that it would make it much worst. _'So maybe with my actions, I'll be about to show her how much I want her.'_

Mai and Téa were walking to Téa's chambers when Téa decided to break up the silence that was with them. "Sooo, how does it feel…to work here in the palace I mean."

Mai shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright. Though it's in your blood to do this job."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you can't pick what you want. If your parents are born slaves, then you'll be a slave unless someone marries you in an upper class."

"Oh."

"Now it's my turn to ask a question. Where did you get that outfit?" she asked pointing to the future girl's clothes. "I would love to live where you live if you get to wear those clothes."

"I don't think you'll be able to go."

"And why not." Mai asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm form the future."

The servant's girl mouth dropped. "WHAT!"

"It's true."

"Then how on the world did you get here?"

Téa lowered her head so her gaze can meet the grounds. "I don't know."

Mai sighed. "Well… anyway here's your room." She said pointing to the door.

"Oh. Thanks Mai."

"Don't worry about it hon." The Mai left.

Téa opened the door and gasped. It was a golden room, just smaller then the pharaoh's. The bed was at the right hand corner. The blankets were a royal pink and three large pillows on it. The bathroom was on the left side with a small bathtub. The carpet was purple in her room and next to her bed was a small desk_. 'Wow.'_

The dungeon doors opened as the two brother's eyes were opening in up.

"What going on?" Joey asked.

"Who are you guys?" Tristan said.

"The pharaoh side you are now released." A guard spoke. The other guard nodded.

"Okay…but where do we go." Joey wondered.

"To your chambers. You will have to go straight up this hall and once you go past two other halls you take a left turn, the fourth room to your right will be your room, understand?"

"Yeah. Sure." Tristan now said.

"Well get going! Unless you want to stay here?"

Quickly the two brothers got up and left.

"I think this is our turn, Tristan."

The two boys were at the first stop in the halls. Tristan shook his head. "No man, the guard said at the second hall and then we go left."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"But I'm pretty sure that idiot said the first hall. I'm going left right now."

"Whatever man, just don't say I didn't tell you when you get lost." With that Tristan started walking straight.

"Well yeah! I'll show you whose right, smart mouth!" Joey yelled.

Joey was walking around the halls, lost. "Damn! I'll never find my way back." He murmured to himself.

That's when he heard the sound of a door, opening and closing. He turned around and saw a beautiful blond woman, trying to carry a basket of clothes. She had her blond hair long and beautiful violet eyes. Her carves were perfect too, and she had nice red lips as well. With no hesitation, he ran to the beautiful girl. "Hi! Do you knew help with that miss?"

Mai looked up to see this guy she's never seen before. She looked at his outfit and saw that it wasn't from here in Egypt. _'He probably came here with Téa.'_ She thought.

"No thanks. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well…can I at least know you're name?"

"Mai."

"Mai. Nice name."

"Thanks. What's yours?"

"Joey."

"Well nice to meet you Joey but I have to go."

"Can I at least take you where you have to go?"

"Sure. Why not?"

She picked up the basket, which had happened to be on the ground while they talked, and went straight.

Joey blinked. He was actually going to walk a hot chick to where ever she needed to go. _'Score!_' he screamed happily in his head and ran right after her.

Joey opened the door so the lady can go inside.

"Thank you."

Joey looked around and took notice of the room. It was kind of dark and messy. They was about ten hang washes on the left side and on the other side were three clothes hangers. Three was a window in the room but was covered by the large piece of cloth.

"Sooo, its laundry day?" Joey asked.

"No. It's tomorrow."

"Then why are you doing it today?"

"Because I always do it a day earlier."

"Why? Don't you want to hang out with the rest of the girls?"

Mai shrugged again. "It's alright. I'm used to being alone."

Joey blinked. _'She's alone.'_

"Well Mai, I'm new here and if you want…I can be your friend." He said offering his hand.

Mai had eyes of disbelief. No one has ever been this kind to her. Ever! She looked at him and then his hand until she smiled and shook it. "Nice to have you as a friend."

It was Joey's turn to grin. "Same here, Mai. Same here."

Then were was silence and Joey asked, "Say, I'm a little lost. Once I was out of the dungeon I was suppose to go straight until I pasted to other halls and turn left. I went on the first one I saw and I was hoping you knew the way back?"

Mai giggled slightly. "Yes. You turn right from here and then go straight. Then you past one hall and then you turn right."

"Okay." Joey said, trying to remember. "Well, I got to go. See you later Mai."

"Good Bye."

Once Joey felt Mai frowned as she thought she was alone again.

Joey made it back to the his bedroom without getting lost. "Where were you!" Tristan yelled as soon as Joey came through the door.

"Oh. I was just talking to this girl."

"Flirting again! What's wrong with you!"

"I WASN"T FLIRTING!"

"Yeah right!"

"You call'n me a liar!"

Tristan frowned. "There's no time for this! Come on! We're having lunch in about twenty minutes."

Joey angry got out of him when Tristan said the word lunch. "Lunch! You mean with food, right!"

"Is there any other lunch?"

Joey grabbed Tristan my the wrist. "Come on brother! We can't keep them waiting!"

"Do you even know where to go!" he yelled.

"Don't worry. My nose will do all the tracking!"

With that Joey ran out the room.

Téa had just gotten out of the 'bathtub' and was now changing into some Egyptian clothes. She wore a white skirt that was up to her knees and a bit down below the waist. She wore a strapless white shirt that looked like a bra and it the middle was a huge diamond. On her feet, were white slippers with small jewels on it. Once she was done, a knock came into sound. "Come in."

A young girl, younger than her age, came into the room. She had long brown and hair and looked like she was 13. "Hello, miss, the pharaoh has asked me to take you to the dining room for lunch."

"Well, thank you, ahhh?"

"Serenity."

"Thanks Serenity." So the two girls went off.

Yugi was sitting at the end of the dinner table. He was trying to think on what to say to Téa when she gets here. He heard some noise and then the door was slammed right open!

"I'm bet you Tristan!" an annoying voice said.

"You cheated!" the other called back.

"I see you found the dining room."

Joey and Tristan turned around and saw the pharaoh at the other end of the table. "Yeah…" Joey said slowly. "Sorry about call'n ya short sir."

Yugi was about to respond when a sweet voice was heard from the other room. "Thanks a lot Serenity."

"No thanks needed Téa."

Then the future girl came in. The boys' mouths dropped when they saw Téa. She smiled at them and sat in the left side of Yugi. Yugi's face was flushed and his heart was beating faster and faster. "You look beautiful." He managed to say.

"Thank you pharaoh."

Joey quickly sat next to the other side of the pharaoh and Tristan next to him. Then giant plates of food were served by nice looking Egyptian women coming from the kitchen doors. Before Joey and Tristan can start to stuff there mouths, and announcer came from the entrance doors. "My pharaoh, please for give me but Princess-"

"YUGI!"

Yugi face shattered as he was about to fall from his chair. _'Oh, no! Not her, not now! Not with Téa here!' _

_To be continued_

**A/N: Well that's my chapter 4 and hope I got it more right. I know that you'd still be confused on the details but I hope I made it better to understand. I'll try to get the next chapter next week. Til then, Dark Shining Light.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Hi** **sorry about the late update but I've had all these things to do.** **First up is** **thanks to** **all the people that reviewed for this story or keep on reviewing:**

**Tai'sgirl23**

**A. Valentine**

**Meli teh Dark One**

**Yangs**

**ImCrazyAndProudfoIt**

**Miss Courthey002**

**Yugisweatheart**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**Inukurama**

**MyAibou**

**That's guys for nice reviews and I've only gotten one _really_ bad review. Keep on reading and reviewing please.**

**Second of all, if you like the RebeccaYugi pairing then don't read this story because Rebecca and Yugi and are not going to be is couple though she will be in the story. **

**Third, I hope I'm doing better than before and I'm not disappointing a lot of you.**

**Just one thing to remember, Joey and Tristan hadn't changed out of their clothes so they are still in their future outfit. **

**Well, on with the story…**

Chapter 5: New meetings

Then the princesscan in running,and since Yugi was at the end of the table he wasn't hard to find.

"YUGI!"

With that, she ran to Yugi, not even noticing that he had some guests. The girl jumped onto Yugi and cause he was sitting down, the chair flipped over, making her fall on top of the pharaoh.

"Oh Yugi! I missed you sooo, much!"

"It's great to see you to Rebecca." Yugi said kind of nervously.

The other three just stood there as this so called 'Rebecca' just started kissing the pharaoh on the cheek. And for some reason, Téa was getting jealous. _'That! Why am I starting to get jealous about Yugi? Even after I told him that it could never work out?'_ Then she started to think.

Unfortunately, Yugi was too busy trying to get Rebecca off him that he didn't have time to read her mind. Yugi got up and Rebecca got up with him, her arms around his neck. "Um, Rebecca, these are some friends of mine, this is Joey, Tristan, and Téa." He said, pointing to each one of them. "Guys, this is-"

"Princess Rebecca," Rebecca cut in. "Granddaughter of the Old retired Priest Hawkins. I am to be Yugi's future wife." She said, showing off her wedding ring on her marriage finger.

Téa's face went pale after hearing this. _'That son of a bitch! He kissed me when he's going to get married! I can't believe this!'_ Even though she didn't know why, she felt _really_ hurt after hearing this. So hurt that she felt like crying, and running away from here. But she kept it to her self and tried to put on a smile. "Nice to meet you." She said, holding out her hand to shake. But Rebecca didn't accept it. "Nice to meet you too." Was all she said.

The princess turned her attention on the two brothers, who hadn't changed their clothes. "What are you two wearing?"

Joey and Tristan didn't know how to answer that. "well, um, you see…we're um, out of town?"

Rebecca blinked. "Out of town! Why are you speaking this way? Couldn't you say you were visiting?"

"Well," Joey started to speak, "That's um,…"

"How we speak at your hometown." Tristan cut in.

"Well, I wouldn't want to live in your town if you speak that way." Rebecca finished.

"Yugi, may I _please_ join you here for lunch. I haven't had much to eat." She gave Yugi puppy face so he would let her eat.

"Um, Sure Rebecca." Yugi said, though he didn't really want to since he wanted to try and impress Téa. Now Rebecca was going to follow him around so he won't be able to talk to the beautiful future girl. But he couldn't send her away, telling her to get lost. He just had to deal with her.

Rebecca turned her attention to the brown haired girl. "You don't mind going to the next sit, do you? I want to sit to my future husband."

Téa put on a fake smile, a fake smile that even one that Yugi could tell was fake, and said "sure. Why not?"

'_Because I won't be able to feel your presents next to me.'_ Yugi thought bitterly to himself.

Téa moved one sit over and as soon as she did, Rebecca sat down next to Yugi.

"Now we may eat." Yugi spoke.

"Amen to that!" Joey shouted out happily and he and Tristan began to eat quickly. Rebecca and Yugi was stood there, amazed at all the food they were swallowing down their throats.

"Better eat now." Téa told the Pharaoh and princess. "The way they're eating means they can eat every single plate on this table and then ask for seconds."

"Gez sis," Joey said after Téa said that. "Do you really have to be that mean?"

Téa laughed. "I was only speaking the truth."

"Well the truth hurts you know" Tristan stated. Téa and Yugi laughed.

"Sis?" Rebecca asked. "What does that stand for?"

"Sister." Joey said plainly.

The blond Egyptian turned her attention back to the brown haired teen. "You're their sister?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh nothing."

The rest of the meal was silent, aside from the noises the two brothers were making with their food. Téa kept her eyes on her plate while Yugi kept his on her. Rebecca saw the attention Yugi was giving at Téa and became very jealous. _'If only there was away to get her away from here.'_ She thought. She then looked over to her cup of wine and smiled. _'Perfect.' _The princess picked it up and drank from it but then tipped it on the edge of her plate so it can look like an accident. As soon as that happened, the spilled wine had gone onto Téa's lap. Téa jumped up since the drink was cool.

"Oh! My!" Rebecca gasped, though in her mind she was laughing. "I'm sooo sorry! Here! Let me help you!"

Yugi didn't need to read Rebecca's mind to see that she did that on purpose.

"NO! It's alright, I mean." The brown-haired girl said nervously. "I'll go and change." She then left for the door when the pharaoh called out, "Wait! Do you want me to take you to your room?"

"No! It's alright! I remember were it is. But thanks." She called back. Then Téa left the dining room.

"Rebecca? May I speak to you in private?" Yugi asked as he grabbed Rebecca by the wrist.

"Oh, um, sure." She replied nervously. _'Oh, Ra! Did he find out?'_

Yugi pulled Rebecca all the way to hallway now. "Rebecca why did spill wine on Téa?"

"Yeah, but it was an accident."

"Rebecca, don't lie to me."

"Honest, it was an accident."

Yugi sighed. It was obvious that she wasn't going to tell the truth. "Just don't do it away."

With that he left but the dining hall, praying that Joey and Tristan haven't eaten everything.

Téa was still walking down the hall, trying to get some of the wine off. It was grape wine so it should take off. The grape wine reminded her of Yugi's eyes so it reminded her of Yugi. When she remembered Yugi she remembered his actions. '_Why did he have to kiss me? Why him? Why _me_?' _Now that he had kissed her she felt, well, _interested_ in him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she slammed into a person. "Oh, sorry…" she looked up and saw Mai. "Hey Mai!"

Mai too looked up and smiled. "Hello Téa!"

"Um, Mai, if you don't mind me asking, um, where you going?"

"Serenity and I going to the market to buy some food for the cook to cook. Do wish to come?"

The blue-eyed teen smiled and nodded her head. "That would be great, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, hon. You just have to change out of those clothes. You have to dress up as a pleasant so men won't want to rub from you."

"That's alright! I was going to change anyway."

"I'll go with you and we can meet Serenity at the palace's front door."

They walked back to Téa's chambers in silence until it was Mai this time who broke it. "Hey, Téa, was this guy named Joey with you when you came?"

"Um yeah! He and someone else named Tristan; both are my step brothers." She explained.

"Oh." Was all the servant said since for some reason she was relieved that Joey was her brother.

"Why?" Téa asked.

"Because I met him today and I was just wondering if he came with you."

They soon were in front of Téa's chamber and the future girl said "wait here" before going inside. After 3 minutes she came out.

Mai blinked. "Wow! That was quick!"

Téa giggled. "Thanks! Now come on! I want to see how the markets Egypt look like."

"Well, let's go!" before they started running.

Yugi sighed. He had just sent Joey and Tristan to take a bath since they both were a mess and Rebecca had just went to her chambers to take a bath and relax until dinner came. Maybe this was a perfect time to go and explain some things to Téa. Even though he didn't read her mind he could sense some confusion and angry in her and felt bad for making her feel this way. But some things that Rebecca said weren't true. For example, the thing she said about her being his wife was not all that true. He had told her that if he could not find a nice wife that he would pick her instead but some how she misunderstood and was able to get the wedding ring. He had to make things right between him and Téa tell Rebecca what he really said, though it might break her heart.

He stood up and left for Téa's room. He knocked on the door but no answer came. He knocked again but this time the door slowly opened. _'Huh?_' he thought. He opened the door and saw that he was empty. _'What! Where did she go!_' he screamed in his mind.

He was about to yell when he noticed a letter on the bed. The pharaoh reached for it and began to read immediately:

Dear Yugi, Joey, or Tristan,

I wrote this letter to tell you were I'm at so you won't worry. I went to check out the market with this two servants named Mai and Serenity and we probably won't be back in an hour. Til then,

Téa

Yugi's mouth dropped in honor. _'What were Mai and Serenity thinking! I don't know how the cities are in her home but here they are dangerous! She can get raped! Or worst!'_

"GUARDS!" 5 seconds later, three guards came. "Guards! Téa left and she can be raped or killed. Bring back Mai and Serenity too please! Now you may go and quickly!" The guards wasted no time and leaving to find the pharaoh's crush.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the short chapter, I was planning to make it longer back then this chapter would never end! I hope some of you guys are reading my new story called "What a Dream". It's a bit embarrassing but it's my Yugi and Téa short story. Please read and review and remember to read some of those top authors' stories. I'll repeat the list again:** **Tai'sgirl23, A. Valentine, Meli teh Dark One, Yangs, ImCrazyAndProudfoIt,** **Miss Courthey002, Yugisweatheart, dbzgtfan2004, Inukurama, MyAibou. If any review has a _question_ please write it down and I'll try to question you because I know that I left some mistakes and It'll leave the story confusing. I may not write back a chapter soon because of this Japanese Report and Science Report I have but I'll do my best! Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey. I'm going to try and write this chapter with not that many mistakes. I mean everyone makes mistakes on their stories but unfortunately I seem to be that queen of them all. sigh oh well, at least I have some people that read my stories and I hope to have others too. I wish I could stay home and read all the people's stories that have reviewed, read others, review all of them and make some more chapters and stories. Oh, well, to bad life doesn't work that way. Going on with chapter 6. **

**P.S. Remember that Téa changed into some peasant clothes.**

**P.P.S. Also remember how Téa's chambers looked.**

"Keeping Love in Place"

Chapter 6: New Plans and others

Téa gasped and looked around. So many people and so much business! Egyptians yelling out things and children running around. "Wow! I didn't know the market was this busy!"

Mai and Serenity blinked and then giggled. "I don't know how things run in your place but here there'll always busy. Especially with Princess Rebecca's return and the pharaoh's seventeen birthday coming up." Mai explained.

Téa blinked. _'It's going to be his birthday?'_

"Come on Téa," Serenity said while grabbing her wrist. "You'll get lost with all the people."

The three girls moved quickly in order to keep with the pace of the other people. They went from shop to shop, looking for what the cook told them to get. But that didn't mean they couldn't stop and look at other things.

Téa noticed a small fountain in the center of the area they were just in. "Hey, guys. I'm going to sit awhile on that fountain over there, okay?"

"All right then," Mai began. "Just don't move from that spot. It will only take a minute, and besides we wouldn't want to loss the pharaoh's new pet." Mai said the last part quietly but the short brown haired girl was able to hear. "HEY! THAT IS SO UNTRUE!" Téa yelled back, but Mai and Serenity went into the shop giggling.

Téa frowned and went to go sit by the fountain. Why in the world did Mai say 'pharaoh's new pet'? Did she find out? But how and did Serenity know too? _'Too many questions.'_ She thought. That's when she saw this man carrying these pots that look they were made by Greeks. Finding this interesting, the blue eyed teen went to see if he needed help. "Excuse me sir, but do you need any help with those?"

The men looked up and smiled. "Oh, yes please." Then he handed a few pots to Téa then they carried them to his "shop." It wasn't really a stop but a tent that wasn't so big and that there were jewels on a rug for customers to see, a chair for the owner to sit on, and a back curtain to keep the other stuff in the back. (I hope I described it right).

"Hey, why don't you set them in the back, will ya?" The brown haired girl nodded and went behind the curtain. It was dark in the back even though it was daylight. She set them out and just as she was about to leave, a figure grabbed her from behind and through her to the ground. The figure then went on top of her as his body squashed her's. As soon as that happened she knew it was a man and the way he looked she knew he was about seventeen. "Not a word." He said as he continued, "My father said he will get me a woman one day. I never expected him to keep that promise, until now and never expect him to give me a beautiful one like you that's about my age." _'It was a set up!'_ she thought. _'To trick a girl into coming here and I was stupid enough to fall for it.'_

He licked the corner of her lips and smiled cruelly. "I'm been waiting all my life for this moment, and I want it to be perfect." He moved his hands up and down her curves; Téa shivered under his touch but notice that his crotch was just above her leg. Wasting no time, she used her knee to hit it. That moment he grabbed his "special organ" and she was able to push him off. She decided that his dad may be in the front so she ripped the blankets that were hanging in the back to reveal pure desert. But the future girl had no choice since the guy was getting up, ready to get her. She ran out with the Egyptian boy behind her but tripped and the man landed on her again. He grabbed her by the arms; his face was pissed off. "It's going to end soon." He almost yelled out at her. She still didn't calm down so by grabbing by her wrists with one hand, he used his other to punch her in the face, leaving a burse below her left eye.

That's when an arrow was shot down and landed next to her head, left side actually. That caused the guy to get off of her, land on his ass, and back away. Téa slowly got up and slowly turned her head to see who shot that arrow. A was a big black-clothed person on a beautiful white horse; his face was hidden with the inside shadow of his hood (In other words, the hood was right over his eyes so it made it hard for people to see his face; sorry for acting fancy there). She gasped as another arrow was shot but this time it landed between the boy's legs. The boy turned pale and made the "erk" sound.

"Why don't you leave now boy?" the stranger said. With no hesitation, the seventeen year old boy ran away like a five year old. The man's cold eyes went back to Téa. He jumped off his horse and stepped forward. Normally Téa would have backed away but something in her heart told her not to. It was as she knew this guy and what was the weirdest was that she felt as she was related to him.

The man gave her a hand and she accepted it. "W-w-ho a-are you?" she asked. The man took off his hood and revealed his face. He had blues eyes and a not really that tanned face. His hair was like Joey's only in brown. "Your brother."

Then he grabbed her arm and injected something on it before she lands unconscious in his arms.

"Téa?"

"Come on Téa, wake up!"

"Come sis!"

"Have to wake up!"

"Please Téa, please?"

Téa woke up after hearing those voices and when she did she was surrounded by her brothers and friends (in her chambers while she was on her bed): Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, and Yugi with Rebecca in a corner.

"What? Where am I?" she asked as she straightened up.

"Finally you're awake!" Tristan and Joey yell as they hug their little sister.

Téa smiles and hugs them back. "It's alright guys, I'm okay."

"You had m-us worried!" Yugi said, correcting himself.

Her smile got bigger since she was only one who seemed to notice Yugi's correction.

"What happened to you?" Joey asked his step sister.

Téa blinked. "What do you mean?"

"He means that Mai, Serenity and some guards found you a few feet from a shop, unconscious with the bruise on your left eye. Something had to happen." Rebecca explained but that didn't mean she said it nicely. She sounded like Téa had done something to herself on purpose to steal all the attention and worry people about her when she truly didn't. Only Téa, and Yugi, were able to pick that up in her voice.

"Oh, um, I don't um remember much, expect I blanked out and that's it." She lied. She didn't want to worry them about being almost raped and the strange man who called himself her brother. _'I wish I can tell them about being almost raped but I don't want them to get worried.' _She thought.

But this time, Yugi was able to read her mind and almost yell at her for lying. Of course they had no reason to worry since who ever wanted to rape his love will no longer be able to come to the palace but he had the right to know who was it for that person can be punished.

"If it's alright, I will like to speak to Ms. Gardner," Yugi asked then turning his gaze to Joey and Tristan. "Alone?"

"Why of course my pharaoh." Mai said bowing, before leaving with Serenity. That left the two brothers with the princess, and Téa's brothers didn't want to leave her with the pharaoh and Rebecca didn't want to leave Yugi with the short, brown haired. But they left anyway with out no disagreement coming out of their mouths.

Téa closed her eyes after everyone was gone, thinking that Yugi was going to yell but to her surprise, the first thing he did was hug her!

"Oh, Téa!" he said. "You have no idea how much you worried me when you left!"

Téa blinked out of surprise, blushed, and hugged Yugi. "It's alright Yugi, nothing happened to me."

Yugi let go and put his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Don't lie to me. I know that you almost got raped. Please tell me what happen?"

"How did-" she shut up since she remembered his gift.

"I'm glad you remembered, but please. Tell me what happened." He begged.

She sighed. No point in telling lies. She told him of what Mai asked her, about going to the market to almost getting raped. And at last she told him about the guy who saved her life and what he told her.

Yugi couldn't believe this story but knew she wasn't lying. "I see that we must find this man and thank him while the other two get punished." He said, before getting off her bed (he had to be on her bed to hug her).

"Wait!" she said before grabbing his arm, making him look at her. "What are you going to do?"

Yugi gave her an un-like evil Yugi smirk, one that meant he was serious on what he was going to do. "Simple. I'm going to give those two men the punishment of death for almost raping you."

Téa's eyes went in horror after hearing that. "Please don't! Don't kill them!" She didn't know why she was defining someone she didn't know but she guessed it was probably because she didn't want someone's death on her hands and plus she didn't want Yugi to be liked this every time something happened to her.

The pharaoh was about to open his mouth to protest but then he was locked on to those beautiful eyes. The ones that pleaded him not to do such a thing and he didn't want to make her unhappy. "Alright then, _my love_. I won't kill them."

Téa flushed with color when he called her "my love".

"You should rest now." He continued. She was about to disagree but when a yawn slipped her lips. He let out a chuckle. "I see that I am right."

Téa grinned. "That is so unfair!"

Yugi bent down (remember he was standing) and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Joey, Tristan, Mai and Serenity were just in a hallway, talking about Téa

"What do you think the pharaoh's telling Téa right now?" Serenity asked.

"He's probably going to ask her to marry him!" Joey nearly yelled.

"Well he's the pharaoh Joey so deal with it." Mai said firmly. "That's how things are run here."

"Well then I miss the future! At least there rich kids don't just ask to marry your baby sister!"

To be unknown to them, someone was listening to their conversation and had run out to find someone before anyone could know she was there.

Yugi had just walked outside the door and to his surprise, Rebecca was standing out side his door. "Is there anything I can do to help you, Rebecca?"

Rebecca had angry eyes and looked as she was about to cry. "You're going to leave me for Téa, AREN"T YOU!" she screamed.

"What?"

"I KNOW THAT YOU LIKE TEA _WAY_ MUCH MORE THEN YOU DO WITH ME!"

"Rebecca, you don't understand, I-"

"OH I UNDERSTAND! IT'S YOU THAT DOESN'T! SEE, YOU CAN'T MARRY TEA BECAUSE SHE'S NOT A PRINCESS!"

"Listen-!"

"NO YOU LISTEN! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU PAYING MORE ATTENTANCE TO _HER_ THAN YOU DO WITH _ME_! IF YOU MARRY HER I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE THAT SHE'S FROM THE FUTURE AND YOU'LL KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! EVERYONE WILL ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT HER AND THEY WILL NEVER STOP UNTIL EVERY LAST QUESTION IS ANSWERED! SO IF YOU DON'T WHAT HER TO SPEND HER LIFE IN OTHER PEOPLE'S FACES THEN YOU BETTER PICK _ME_!"

Then she walked off angrily as if someone had just yelled at _her_.

**A/N: YAY! My sixth chapter up! Even though they are shorter then some from other stories and have more mistakes. I think I'm improving. What do you guys think? Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! I'm going to my seventh chapter now! Isn't that great? I'm glad that I got 18 reviews, you wanna know why? While, when I first wrote this story I thought that, well, no one was going to read my story. And I'm glad that there are some people out their that are cheering me on! Thank you to those people and specially Tai'sgirl23, A. Valentine and Yangs! **

**Oh, yeah, right now I'm fixing my webpage into a better one since they other one was way to messed up! It's got Yugi and Téa, Haku and Chihiro, Starfire and Robin and lots more!**

**When it's out please let me know how is it.**

**Notes: Joey and Tristan are now in Egyptian clothes: Purple pants (still don't know what they are called) No shirts just white hooded capes. Joey is wearing a gold necklace with the Egyptian eye on it. (I think it's called the Eye of Truth. Someone e-mail me and tell me what it's called.) **

**Continuing on with my story, chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: Plan ahead while remembering

Téa laid on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. How can someone who wants to go back to her time be falling in love with the pharaoh of Egypt. How was that possible? She told him that it would never work, and yet, she finds herself wishing to be with him. It was probably because of the kiss! But no, before he even kissed her, she was starting to have these feelings for him when she first meant him.

'_Oh way,'_ she thought. _'Why did it have to be you Yugi? Why?' _

Yugi matched up and down angrily through his room. A small little girl was threatening **him!** The Prince of this Kingdom, and the king to the country, though it wasn't a good threat. But the more he thought about it the more it made sense. If people _were_ to find out about Téa's future, the more questions would come to her and her step brothers and if that didn't help then thieves would not only want to rob her for her knowledge but for beauty as well.

He sighed. What was a he suppose to do? He had to find someway to leave Rebecca's hands and go to Téa's arms without putting her into trouble. _'oh, Ra.'_ He prayed. _'what am I suppose to do?'_

"So, why are we here again?" asked a confused Tristan.

Serenity giggled again. _'He is so funny.' _She thought. "Once again Tristan, we are here to collect flowers for the dinner table. We want it to be nice for the small little feast before of the big ones comes in."

"Big ones?" he asked.

"Yes, the pharaoh's birthday will be here in 6 more days but his birthday festival will be tomorrow since he has a wedding on his birthday."

"Why do they have to have two parties why can't they have one big one?"

"I don't know! That's just how things are!"

Tristan blinked at her stress. Was he really that annoying? "I'm sorry." He said.

Serenity frown. "No, I'm sorry. You are just not from here and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

Tristan smiled. "Is it alright I ask one more question?"

Serenity grinned. "Alright. What is it?"

"Well, what's up with Rebecca? I mean I get the part of her being the pharaoh's future queen but why does she need to worry?"

She sighed. "It's because she knows that the pharaoh has a crush on your sister and is worried that Yugi will pick Tea over her."

"But why can't the pharaoh just marry both?"

"I thought that you said this was going to be your finally question?"

Tristan smirked. "I said if I may ask one more question. I didn't say it was going to be my last."

The young girl rolled her eyes. "Very well. Because Pharaoh Yugi doesn't like doing that. He only wants one wife."

Tristan's eyebrows went up for a minute. "So, Téa may not be Yugi's future queen after all?…"

Serenity straightened up as she spoke. "Only if Yugi picks her to be. But all I am telling you is what I have heard."

"What you heard?"

"Yeah, this is what Mai told me when I was younger; it started out like this: Yugi was barely thirteen years old when his father died so he has been in charge for three years. At the age of fifteen summers, Yugi was told to pick a bride until he was seventeen summers, where at that age he would marry her. Princesses wanted to marry him but he refused until he got this idea. He told one of his friends, Rebecca, that if he could not find the right bride then he would pick her, so he wouldn't have to worry. But as time went on, Yugi discovered that Rebecca had been telling everyone that she was the next queen since she said that the pharaoh said so himself. As people asked more about this to the pharaoh, they thought, too that it was true. Since Yugi was not able to find the right bride and everyone thought he was going to pick Rebecca, he thought as well to let it happen. But that's when you guys showed up! And he saw through Téa that she was what he wanted."

Tristan lowered his head but put more thought into it. "So, Yugi does want to marry Téa after all."

"Yes. But he tries to show her his feelings so Rebecca can back off and he can marry the one he truly loves."

Mai knocked on Téa's door and came in. "How are you doing, hon?"

The blue eyed teen smiled. "Better than ever." Téa had just changed into another shirt and skirt but this time they were pink and she was wearing a light pink cape.

"Well good, I don't want to tell the pharaoh you're not or else he will order the best priests to come and heal you." She smirked.

Téa's smile dropped. "Hey Mai, why did you call me pharaoh's pet back at the market?"

"Because it's true."

"But how do you know?"

"Simple. The pharaoh has never asked a girl to go into his chambers, especially one that he didn't know. And when a priest asked him if nothing was wrong, the pharaoh answered, nothing, expect that he had met his true love."

Téa blushed. "Did he really say that?"

"That's what I heard from the priest and everyone else is saying that too."

"Everyone?"

"The whole palace of course!"

The brown haired girl's mouth dropped. "Th-th-the w-wh-whole palace!"

"Yup and the way you're acting I say you feel the same way."

The future girl frowned again. Mai looked more closely at her. "It is true right?"

"Yeah, but Mai, the thing is I can't stay with him." She said sadly.

"WHAT! And way not!"

"Because I'm from the future and I need to go back home."

"What about Tristan or Joey!"

"I think they'll have to go too."

"But why?"

"I already said it! It's bad enough I can't spend my life with him and now you're questioning me! So please, just leave me ALONE!" she shouted with tears as she ran off.

"TEA! Come back!" Mai shouted back. _'Oh lord, what have I done…'_

"SHE DID WHAT!" Joey yelled, mouth hanging. Mai had told Joey and Tristan about what happened. "I GOT TO GO LOOK FOR!"

Before Joey can go and look for her, Tristan pulled him by the necklace he was wearing. "You are not the only brother she has, remember? I'm her brother as well so _both_ of us are going to look for her."

"Hold on boys! The pharaoh is waiting for guys so just over there and stall time; meet all the priests, talk about your life, anything!" Mai said.

"But what do we say if he asks about Téa?" Joey asked.

"Tell him that she's taking a bath and to have dinner without her and one more thing; the pharaoh can read minds so don't think about Téa running away, got it?"

"HE CAN DO WHAT!" Joey and Tristan screamed!

"GOT IT!" Mai yelled back.

The boys gulped and they split their separate ways.

Yugi and the other priests (plus Rebecca. yuck!) were talking until Tristan and Joey came in. Everyone stopped and looked at the two. "Hey everybody." Joey said nervously.

They looked at them until Yugi stood up. "Where's Téa." He asked. Rebecca snorted when Yugi asked about her_. 'That little bitch has to go.'_ Rebecca thought but luckily Yugi wasn't paying any attention to her.

"You see, Téa had been sleeping for awhile so she got up late, and is now taking a bath. She said to start without her." Joey and Tristan started think about they're story is if Yugi was going read their minds, he would be tricked.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, these are the Egypt's most powerful priests, with two other ones. This is Priest Seth or Priest Seto, keeper of the Millennium Rob. Next to him is Priest Mahado, keeper of the Millennium Ring. Priestess Isis, keeper of the Millennium Necklace and Priest Shada, Keeper of the Millennium Key. The other two will be here in 3 days since they had left somewhere else in Egypt."

"Nice to meet you." Priest Seto said coldly.

"Yes, very." Priestess Isis said only nicer.

Shada and Mahado nodded.

"Wait!" Joey said. "So there are six priests." Joey wasn't really interested but has long as he held them up then he'd do it.

"Six Priests. Seven Millennium Items." Mahado spoke.

"Then who's got the last one?" Tristan asked this time.

"Who else then the Great Pharaoh Yugi, you idiots!" Rebecca yelled.

The boys pretended to be shocked. "Really! We didn't know!"

Seto leaned over and whispered to Mahado. "Are they really that stupid?"

"Téa!" Mai called out. "Téa, where are you!" Mai had checked about half the palace's halls, and was now looking in the garden. "oh, she couldn't have disappeared." She said to herself.

"Who couldn't have disappeared?" someone asked.

Mai turned around and sighed when it was just Serenity. "Oh, Serenity, hon, you scared me.

Serenity giggled. "Who are you looking for?"

The older girl frowned. "It's Téa. She's run off."

The other gasped. "WHAT! Why!"

"I'll tell you later but right now I have to tell the pharaoh that she's missing."

The brown haired girl nodded but then something caught her attention. "Look!" she pointed to a light pink material that was stuck on the big cherry tree (where there cherry trees back there?) in the corner of the garden.

They ran toward it and Mai pulled it out. "What is it?"

Mai looked at very hard before she replied, "It looks like it came out of a dress, or…wait! It looks like a piece of Téa's cape!"

"But what can it be doing here!"

"I don't know but we must inform the pharaoh at once!"

Joey and Tristan were once again eating very thing on the table. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Is this how you all eat in the future?"

Joey looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you all eat like animals! Camels have more manners then you do!"

"Say that again Mr. Priest."

"Are you deaf as well?"

"Why I ough'ta-"

He was cut off since Mai and Serenity came in with a loud bang as the doors crashed. Both girls bowed down to the pharaoh before Mai said, "I am sorry my pharaoh but we can not find Lady Téa (the call her lady Téa when there are other people around, like the priests). We fear that she is not in the palace since we can not find her and that we found a piece of her cape in a branch of the garden's trees." (am I getting fancy or just weirder?)

With that being said, Yugi shot out of his chair with serious but worried eyes. "WHAT! LOOK FOR HER THEN! GUARDS!" this time in two seconds, five guards came. "SEARCH THE NEAR BY VILLAGES OF EGYPT TO LOOK FOR TEA! SHE COULDN"T OF GOTTEN THAT FAR!"

The guards looked at their master with fear; never in their years of protecting him have they seen him so angry and worried about anyone! But their non-moving bodies pissed off the pharaoh even more. "THAT'S AN ORDER!" he roared.

The guards broke out of their thoughts and quickly left. Yugi took a deep breathe and turned back his attention to his guests who were are looking at him with big eyes, telling him that they never seen him like this; even Kaiba was impressed!

"I shall be in my room." The pharaoh spoke. "Tell me when there is news about Téa." Then he walked out of the room, leaving everyone into silence.

**A/N: Yay! I'm done with chapter 7! Next one chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there everybody! I wanted to say thanks to very one who read my other stories (Mostly Yangs, Tai'sgirl23, yugisweetheart A. Valentine, dbzgtfan2004, Kyosuke-kun and Almandine-Azaleea,) and I hope I'll be able to write more when I'm done with this story. **

**My next YugiTéa story is going to be called "Rich Kid", were Yugi is nice rich boy, who all he ever wanted was a friend (besides Yami). When he comes to Domino City, he never thought that he would become friends with the beautiful Téa Gardner. Will there relationship work or will they have to good bye?**

**But that story is going to come out when I'm done with this story. So to bring it out quicker, here's chapter 8.**

Chapter 8: Explained

Téa was walking through the halls of the palace, wiping out her tears. Why did she run off like that? Why was she crying? Could she have bend falling for this cute ruler?

No. She couldn't. He was going to marry Rebecca, so why on earth would he care about her?

'_Because he kissed you and was worried sick about you when you left.' _Her mind answered.

'**_Oh shut up!' _**the negative side said.

She continued down walking through the halls, not caring that she could get lost. Fortunately, the hall she was at led her to the palace garden. It was a beautiful garden with flowers organized from roses to violets. In the center of the garden there was a small pond. She kept on looking around when she noticed in the far back left corner there was a big beautiful cherry tree. She walked to it and sat down, underneath the branches.

'_What should I do?'_

She closed her eyes and stayed like that for a while before a voice was heard. "Alone are we?"

Her eyes snapped open and looked up to see that guy that saved her on top of the high branch. "What do you want?" she responded back, not answering his question.

"You're probably wondering how in the world I'm your brother, right."

Téa nodded and he continued. "Well, I can't tell you here or else someone might interrupt us. We'll have to go to my place."

"How can I trust you?" she asked him.

His blue eyes met hers before answering, "You got to have faith."

She gasped. She would always be saying that to her step brothers when they were young so how would he know that?

"Alright then."

She climbed onto the tree before her cape got stuck on a branch. "Shit."

She pulled onto it until it came out but didn't notice that a piece of it stayed on the branch. When she was finally on to the top with the brown haired guy, he jumped off to the other side, telling her that once he was at the bottom, that she jump too and that he'd catch her.

Normal, she wouldn't do what a stranger wanted her to do but this guy claimed that he was her brother and she felt that she must trust him. But he did come true, which she was more than graceful for, and the rode off to his home. (His horse was waiting at the bottom.)

When they got there, Téa was surprised at how the house looked like. It was a small adobe house that looked like no one lived there, but there was smoke coming out of the "chimney". The house had a fence and a small hole as a window.

"That's where you live." She asked.

"Yup. No very fancy but its home."

'_Tell me about it.'_ The blue eyed girl thought.

They got off the horse, and knocked on the door. (Horse went to get some hay that was in the background).

"Why are you knocking?" Téa asked. "Isn't this your home?"

"Yeah but the doors are locked."

She was about to say something but a soft voice from the inside of the house called out. "Who's there?"

"It's me Mokuba."

'_Mokuba?' _the girl blinked.

The door opened to relieve a small, black-haired, ten year old boy. (Is Mokuba ten years old?) A huge smile appeared on the young lad's face. "Zachary! You're here!"

"Zachary," The girl repeated. "is that your name?"

"Yeah. It's my name and Mokuba, don't get warmed up with me, I brought a guest."

"Really! Is it that nice eighteen year old lady that works at the fruit stand?"

"No!" Zachary yelled, turning red.

"When who is it?"

"My sister." Then he pushed over Mokuba and led Téa in. She took this chance to look around. It was one big room with two other ones at the side. The big one had the table and three chairs. Next to the window was a chair. The other two rooms she guessed was maybe their bedrooms.

The same warm smile greeted Téa as he hugged her. "Welcome!"

She giggled at his cuteness and hugged him back. "Nice to meet you too!"

Zachary rolled his eyes. "Sorry to break this up but I came to tell Téa some things on how we are related."

"But Zachary." Téa spoke. "Who's Mokuba? Is he your step brother or son?"

"No. He's Kaiba's little brother."

"Who's Kaiba."

"Kaiba," Mokuba said, ", or Seto has I called him, is a priest that comes from Qinā, another city in Egypt. He weal's the Millennium rob and is a harsh man."

"Then why aren't you with him?" But then she saw his hurt face and said softly. "If you don't mind telling."

Mokuba shook his head. "No. I'll tell you. We were in an argument about Seto teaching me how to be a priest. Three years ago…"

_Flashback…_

"_I don't want to be a priest." A seven year old Mokuba said stubbornly. "I want to go outside and play." _

"_You're not always going to be a kid Mokuba. You'll have to learn soon!" a thirteen year old Seto said._

"_But I'm barely seven!"_

"_That's the time I started! So it's no exercise! Father died when I was ten, so how about if I die when I'm fifteen? You'll have to take over and you won't know what to do!"_

"_I don't care! I don't want to be priest! I just want to have fun!" Mokuba yelled._

"_Then leave if you want! That will be more fun than anything else in the world!"_

"_Maybe I will!" Then little Mokuba was about to go to his room before Seto yelled out._

"_GO AHEAD! I DON"T NEED TOU! I HATE YOU!"_

_The black haired boy had tears in his eyes as he started to run to his chambers._

_End of Flashback…_

"So at night I left and Zachary found me and decided to let me stay here, as long as I was good." Mokuba concluded.

"Oh Mokuba. I'm sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean to say that."

"Yes he did. And I bet that he doesn't remember me anymore."

"I'm sure he does."

"Anyway, I've never seen you before. How come? Were you guys in a fight as well?"

Téa shook her head. "See, I'm from the future and Zachary claims to be my brother I want to know why." She turned her gaze to the other boy, who had kept silence the whole time, waiting for an answer.

Zachary sighed. "Okay. I did bring you here to know how we are related as brother and sister so I'll tell you now. This started out 16 years ago."

_Flashback…_

"_Daddy, I want to see my new baby sister." A young Zachary demanded. Right now, he and his father were waiting in the waiting room of the hospital._

"What's a hospital?" Mokuba asked.

Zachary was about to tell him to wait but Téa answered it for him, "It's place were babies are born, or hurt people go to get healed."

"But didn't they have priests?"

"No! Ask questions later! Right now, just listen to the story!" said an impatient Zachary.

"_In a minute Zachary._ _As soon as the doctor says then we'll go."_

"_What are you going to name her?"_

"_We're not so sure."_

"_Can we name her Téa, huh?" Zachary gave his biggest pair of eyes ever to his father._

_The dad smiled. "Well why not?"_

"_YAAAAAAYYYYYY!"_

_That's when the door opened and Zachary's mother's doctor came out. Zachary ran up to him and asked, "Can I see my baby sister now?"_

_The doctor smiled and said that he could. So Zachary and his father went into the room where the two girls were. "Mommy!" he said happiness. His mother smiled and put her finger over her mouth to show him that the baby was asleep. "How are you my dad?" she whispered, kissing his forehead._

"_I'm fine." He whispered back. "What are you going to name the baby?"_

"_I haven't thought about it much, why?" Z.M's asked grinning._

"_Because I have the prefect name!"_

"_Really? Do you want to tell?"_

"_Yup! It's Téa!"_

"_Why, that's a beautiful for name Zachary."_

_Zachary smiled proudly. "I'm glad I thought of it!"_

"_Yes. And maybe we should name her that, right honey?"_

"_Of course." His father spoke. "It's a good thing we have a smart boy to help us out, right dear?"_

"_That's what I was thinking too."_

"_WAAAAAAAA"_

_The three of them bounded when they heard that cry. "Oh dear." Zachary's mom whispered._

_She got out of bed and walked to the baby's "crib". (I don't now what those things where you keep the babies called, sorry)._

"_There, there." She whispered to her child. "There, there. Mommy's here."_

"_And so is Zachary!" Zachary said._

_The small baby stopped crying and looked up to these new voices._

"_May I carry her mommy, huh, can I?"_

"_Alright. But be careful."_

_So little Zachary sat down on the bed next to his mother as she placed the baby in his arms._

"_Wow. She's so light." Zachary's mother nodded her head._

"_We are going to have so much fun in the future, Téa; that's your name now." He continued. "We'll play video games and puzzles and watch movies and…" The parents smiled heavenly as they saw how good their son was to the new; he was so happy!"_

_Then a knock on the door was heard and the doctor came in. "Well, hello." He said. "I hope I'm not disturbing anytime."_

"_Well, not at all sir." Zachary's father said._

"_Yes. I was hoping to talk to you in private." The doctor was gesturing Zachary to get out for a moment. The parents nodded. "Sweetie." The mother spoke. "Why don't you go and play with all the other children in the playroom?"_

"_okay mommy." He gave back Téa before going to the playroom._

_End of Flashback_

Téa was in shock as well with Mokuba. "Wow." Was all she said.

"Yeah." Mokuba spoke. "I can't believe they had a 'playroom'."

"Okay. That's one question down but how were you sent to Egypt?" asked a nervous Téa. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How her name was picked and everything. And she knew that he wasn't lying because how was he suppose know about hospitals, doctors, and playrooms.

Zachary sighed. "I'm not so sure myself. All I remember was that it was a normal day and we were coming back from the park…"

_Flashback…_

_Zachary was holding on tight to his mother's hand as they crossed the street. He, his mother and three month baby sister were just coming back from the park. On the other side of the street, Zachary's father was bring in a new mirror. "Hi daddy!" he called._

_The father put down the mirror and smiled as his family was coming in. "Well, hey there! Who's birthday is tomorrow?"_

"_Mine!"_

"_Well let's go inside and plan how we're going to spend it."_

_The parents and baby Téa went inside and just as Zachary was about it come in too, he notice that Téa's rattle had fallen out of the baby bag. (He found this out by using the reflection of the mirror that was outside)._

_Without looking both sides, he crossed the street, not noticing the car coming until it was too late…_

_End of Flashback_

"And for some reason, I was brought here instead of being dead."

There was a long silence, before Téa spoke. "You're just like me. It was brought here with no reason either."

"Yeah, but I could of gone back. But I chose not to."

"What! Why!"

"Because you would to if you saw and hear what I did."

_Flashback…_

_Ten year old Zachary was working on the fields (a family had taken him in) when he bumped into a man._

"_Oh, sorry." He said._

"_Don't pretend to be what you're not boy." The man spoke._

"_Huh, what?" Zachary was confused. Who did this guy think he was? And what did he mean by that?_

"_You're from the future. You where sent here at the age of five. I can send you back if you want?"_

_The boy beamed! "Really! You can mister! Oh, thank you, thank y-"_

"_But you must do something for first before deciding."_

"_Is it a good thing or bad?"_

"_You answer that question when you see it." Then there was a light before disappearing into the dark._

_(Scene Changed)_

"_Huh?" the boy asked, "where am I?"_

"_You're in front of your home, see." The man spoke next to him._

_It was the same house! Same location and everything! He was about to run over there (he was in spirit form) when he saw three kids in the front yard. One was a female, his baby sister, which he was about to cry at the sight of her! But they other two he did not know._

"_You can't catch me, Joey!" Téa called as he ran after her._

"_That's so not true, sister!" he yelled back. Zachary blinked. _'Sister'.

"_She's too fast for!" the other yelled out. 'Joey' stopped. "Hey! I thought you were suppose be on my side! You're my brother."_

"_I'm her's too you know."_

"_Joey's right." Téa said. "He could catch me, if he has faith." _

_The three young children continued to play together with Zachary standing there in shock. _'How could this have happened?'

_Then he turned his head and saw his parents at the porch, talking to themselves. "I hope this was a good idea, honey." He heard his mother said. "It will never replace Zachary."_

"_I have no other choice, dear. We must start a new life."_

"_I know. But I miss him."_

"_I too, my love but we have to live with the past and move on to the future. He no longer exists and never will."_

"_But how about if comes back?"_

"_We will tell him he's got the wrong parents, and to go back were he came from. He is no longer our son."_

_Little Zachary gasped when he heard this and started to cry. The man that took him here came by next to him and asked, "Do you still wish to stay here?"  
_

_He stiffed before answering, "No." But before they went away, he took one last look at his sister._

_End of Flashbacks…_

Téa stood up and as she was about to yell at Zachary. "You still should of stayed!"

Zachary turned his head around, avoiding her eyes. "You heard what they said, if I would have returned, they would of just kicked me out."

"No they wouldn't! They loved you! They were just upset that you were gone for 5 years!"

"You're wrong!" he said back to her. Standing up as well. "You don't how much it hurt me back then, and it still does! Besides, if I wasn't here you would have been a bigger bruise than that under your eye!" (Remember, chapter 6)

"Then come back to the future with us." She whispered. "I'm not sure how Joey, Tristan, and I are going to get there back, our parents are dead, and you don't have to worry about rejection."

She had tears coming out of her eyes. He was, her lost long brother. The one she never got to know because of her parents' harsh words.

"I can't. I won't." he said. "I'm happy here and besides, who will take care of Mokuba?"

"His brother will."

"But Téa! I can't go back there! I bet Seto forgot about me! Don't make me go!" Mokuba pleaded.

"Mokuba." He said as she approached him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I know I barely came and I have never meant your brother but listen, if there's one thing I know about family is that they never forget about you. If maybe I was six when Zachary disappeared then I would have missed him. I'm sure your brother misses you too, very much."

"Can't it wait a bit?" he asked. "I mean, after you get to know him and then you can tell me if he's changed. I want to know if he does miss me."

Téa smiled. "Alright Mokuba, we'll wait a bit. But I don't want you think I'm forcing you or anything because I'm mean. I just want you have your family back together, like I do now."

There was a silence before Zachary spoke. "Well, I think it's time to go to bed. You'll have to get back in the morning."

He sat down again and gestured his bed to Téa. She thanked him and went to his bed while Mokuba did the same thing on his. The two younger ones were fast asleep while Zachary looked outside the "window". He remembered what Téa said to Mokuba, about having her family back together. Don't take it wrong, his adopted parents and Mokuba were like family to him but he never had a related person with him. He closed his eyes too before going to bed.

"Have you found her?" asked a worried Joey.

"Nothing." Mai replied. "Oh, this is all my fault."

"Mai." He said seriously. "It wasn't your fault. I don't what happened inside my sister's head but you had nothing to do with it."

"Are you two still up?" a voice asked coldly. They turned around to see Priest Seto.

"What do you want?" Joey asked while glaring at him. But of course, this didn't work.

"I just came here to tell you two to sleep. They pharaoh already has his so called 'guards' on high ground. You don't need to worry about this sister of yours."

"Thanks for the advice, but you don't need to worry."

"I'm not worrying, it's just if the pharaoh doesn't get this girl before tomorrow night's festival, well, he's not going to be pleased.

"Why do you care about what the pharaoh gets? You may be his helpers but I don't think you're one who cares about him this much."

"The reason I'm saying this is if he doesn't get this brat then he'll be pissed off and mess up the whole festival and put Egypt to shame and that will put _me_ to shame."

"You know Kaiba, just because you don't have anyone, that doesn't mean you have to call my sister a brat."

After that being said, Kaiba turned around and walked straight to his chambers.

"Got you there, a rich boy?" he shouted to him with his fist in the air and a smirk on his face. He was expecting Kaiba to say something back but got shocked when Mai grabbed his arm. He turned to her to see a serious but sad face. "Don't ever tell him that again Joey."

"huh? Why not, that could be my advantage."

"Joey, three years ago his little brother ran away. Of course, he had no one to turn to so we just assume that he's dead. Though he wouldn't show it, I think he doesn't want that to happen to you, he does have a heart."

Joey stood there, shocked. How in the world was he suppose to know that Kaiba had a brother, KAIBA! He knew he shouldn't have judged him, after all they barely met.

"I think Kaiba's right." Joey said after awhile. "We should go to bed; we'll see what happens in the morning."

Mai nodded her head; they both said good night and went to their chambers.

**A/N: Yay! Done with chapter 8, my longest chapter ever. Thanks for all you guys that reviewed me on this and other stories. **

**Til then Dark Shining Light**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! I want to say thanks for Yangs, Tai'sgirl23 and A. Valentine's reviews! Sorry about not adding any Yugi and Téa parts in the last chapter and hope you guys that like this story will forgive me.**

**Chapter 9 is now up.**

Téa rode in back of her brother on the horse. Zachary and her had gotten up real early to get moving to the palace and were careful not to wake up Mokuba. As soon as they were at the corner of the palace Zachary stopped the horse. "This is your stop. I don't want to get closer or they'll think I had robbed you or something."

"It's okay." Téa said while getting off the horse. "Just be careful Zachary. I'll try to visit you guys as quickly as possible."

"Til then sister." Then he rode off, waving good bye.

Once he was gone, the brunette walked up to the palace gates. But before she could ask to get in, the palace guards came running to _her_!

"_Please!"_ they begged. "You must come with us! The pharaoh is very displeased that you are gone and very angry! He'll have our heads if we do not take you to him!"

"ok-ay?" she said in daze. She couldn't believe that Yugi was going on a rampage just because she was gone. She nearly blushed!

'_Told you he cares for you!'_ a voice in her mind said.

'_He was just worried. He would be far worst if Rebecca was the one missing._' She thought back stubbornly.

The guards quickly took her in as two new guards came to the palace gates to protect the palace.

They walked through the halls and she could hear yelling from the dinning room. As they walked closer she heard it more perfectly. But when they were standing outside the door, you could here it all!

"You better have found Téa!" a voice yelled in rage. She identified the voice as Yugi's!

"W-w-we t-trying y-your majesty! We have guards looking for her all over the city!" another voice said. She didn't recognize this voice. It was probably because she's barely been here for one day and didn't know everyone yet.

Her thoughts were disturbed when a guard that was with her knocked on the door; his face showed nervous.

"WHAT!" Yugi shouted at the door.

"W-w-we f-found the girl sir!"

Téa rolled her eyes. _'More like I found you.'_

"TEA!" Yugi said happily.

"Y-yes."

"Bring her in!"

With no hesitation the guards opened the door and motioned her in. They walked up until Téa was at the end of the table with Yugi at the other tip. No one else was there. (when I mean no one else was there, I mean no other priest was there. It was just him and that guy)

The pharaoh rose out of his seat. He sighed and whispered "Thank Ra…"

He looked back up at the beautiful girl and told everyone else to leave expect for them two. Téa looked back until the guards left before Yugi had jumped on top of her, (while she was looking, Yugi had ran all the way to the other side) making the teens fall backwards with Téa on the bottom and Yugi on the top.

"Oh Téa," he breathed as he kissed her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

Téa nodded and asked. "C-can y-you please get off me. You practically standing my stomach!"

Yugi got off and pulled her to her feet only to bring her close to him so he could hug her, _very _tightly. '_He's got a lot of strength for someone shorter than me!'_

Fortunately, Yugi didn't hear that thought. When he finally let go, Yugi dragged her to the other side of the table and offered her the left chair next to him. She accepted and when she sat down, Yugi grabbed her firmly on her wrists and she turned her now scared eyes to him as he yelled at her. "WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU! DON"T YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! "

He placed his forehead in front of hers, so they were toughing; his hands still on her wrists. He had his eyes closed as tears of anger and sadness came out.

Then he opened his eyes so he could see hers. They showed guilt and a bit of fear in them. And what Téa saw when she saw into his were hurt and relief. And all of a sudden, he kisses her on the lips again.

Téa's eyes got big as she remembered what happened yesterday. When he kissed her the same way; off guard.

But this time she didn't mind. She didn't say anything as his lips went from her mouth to her throat. "Never leave again." He said as nuzzled against her neck. "You've left twice. Don't leave for the third time." She felt his tears siding down her into her shirt.

"Promise me that." He continued, begging with a sore throat. (it was do from all the yelling he did) "Promise me you'll never leave my side again."

The blue eyed brunette didn't say a thing. Just stood there in shock.

'_Don't deny your feelings!'_ that innocent voice said. _'You know you love him and he has been saying that he's loved you since you met! This is your chance for happiness and you telling him that you need to go to the future is an excuse!'_

That thought was right. She could not counter it. She was in love with him but she was…afraid. Afraid of what would happen if they were together. They're not even a couple and Yugi's already talking like he owns her.

She sighed and spoke. "Yugi?"

The pharaoh lifted his head to look into her gaze again. He softened up on the wrists. "Yugi, I can't promise you that I won't leave. But I promise that I'll never leave your side. I'll have to go and visit my brother again, the one that I told you about."

Yugi closed his eyes He looked at her closely before saying, "Alright. But next time tell me where you're going and take a guard with you, okay?"

She smiled and kissed him back on the lips. "Thanks."

But soon their moment was interrupted when a servant girl came in. Yugi out off of Téa and sat down on his chair. "Yes?" he asked.

"My pharaoh. The priests will be coming here any minute. Do you want me to tell the cook to begin cooking?"

"Yes, please."

The girl bowed and left. But before the two teens can continue on with their conversation, the priests plus Rebecca, Joey and Tristan came in.

"SIS!" The future boys yelled. They ran to their sister and again was she tackled! But they stood up and started giving her nogges (sp?). "Sis, where were you!" asked Joey, eagerly waiting for her answer.

Téa didn't know what to say but good thing Yugi covered her up. "Joey, my guards barely found her; maybe you should let your sister eat first before she could talk."

"Maybe you're right. Sorry about that sis."

"It's okay Joey."

"Now Téa." Yugi continued. "These are four out of the seven priests. This is Isis, keeper of the millennium necklace; Mahado, keeper of the Millennium Ring; Shada, keeper of the Millennium Key and Seto, Keeper of the Millennium Rob."

She blinked for a moment at the last Priest. _'So this is Seto? Or Kaiba as Zachary said? I'll have to talk to him later.'_

She smiled and bowed to them. "Nice to met."

"Great pleasure to meet you my dear." Mahado said as he bowed to her.

"Yes, I agree with Mahado, pleasure to meet you." Then Shada bowed.

"Very." Isis said.

But Kaiba just looked at her. Someone was up will her and he wasn't sure he liked it or not. (no people he is not having emotions for Téa).

"Seto?" Yugi asked. "Is something wrong?"

The Priest shook his head. "Nice to meet you." He said as he held out his hand to the future girl. She accepted and they shook hands.

That's when the girl from before came in. "Sorry to interrupt my lords but the food is ready."

Then about six servant girls came in carrying trays of food. They placed the food down as they sat down. Of course, Yugi was at the tip with Téa at his left and (it's clear who doesn't want this couple to be) and Rebecca at his right. Next to Téa was Seto, followed by Mahado and Shada. Next to Rebecca were Joey, then Tristan and Isis.

As they all ate, Kaiba eyed Téa carefully. It was if she was hiding a secret about him, or at least important to him.

Kaiba wasn't the only one eyeing Téa, it seemed that little miss princes, was too looking at her very time she could. _'Why did that bitch have to come back! Yugi would have been mine! Looks like I'm going to have to teach her not to steal other girls' men.'_

Rebecca looked at her plate of eggs, meat and bread. "It seems that my eggs are not that all cooked. I'm going to tell the chief to make me some more. And I see that you are done with your breakfast Téa. What me to get you some more?"

Téa blinked at her. Ever since she got here, Rebecca was being a real bitch to her. Then why so nice?

She decided not to question it since she didn't have anything to eat at Zachary's house at night or morning. If she wasn't hungry she would have said no thanks. "That would be great Rebecca. Thank you."

As Rebecca walked to the kitchen, Yugi looked at her strangely. _'What is she planning?'_

When Rebecca entered the kitchen, no one was there. _'Perfect.' _She took out a small pink bottle from the pocket in her dress. Then she saw the same one but saw a spice bottle. Quickly she switched the bottles and she called the cook. "Chief!"

The cook then came in here running. "Yes, Princess Rebecca? What are you doing here?"

"My eggs weren't cooked right and one of our guest wants a second plate but this time with more spice on hers."

"Yes, princess. I will have a servant come and take it."

"Thank you."

Then the blond left back to the room, smirking.

Everyone was talking in the dinning room, either about the food or the festival for tonight.

"So, you're birthday is in five more days but they are celebrating it tonight since you have a wedding on your birthday?" Téa asked in a very confused voice.

Yugi smiled. '_She's too cute to resist._ "Yup! So, you want to accompany me to it?"

She blushed. "S-sure. But one more question, who are you going to marry when the time comes?" She had a very serious face on now. She knew that Yugi was suppose marry Rebecca but will he marry both of them since he has been taking protect on her or just one.

Before Yugi could tell her the words that she wanted to hear; Rebecca came in. She pushed her chair to be closer to Yugi and was now staring at him. "I hadn't been able to see much of you my future husband." She thread her fingers into his hair and made love eyes.

Yugi was grateful when the servant came back with the plates. One for Rebecca and one for Téa; both said there thanks as they began to eat. The room was filled with talk again as Téa, for some reason, head began to spin. She dropped her fork so she could grab her head.

The pharaoh then noticed how the beautiful future girl was turning white. "Téa! Are you alright!"

Now this caught everyone's attention.

Téa's P.O.V.

Huh? Man, my head hurts really bad. I feel as if I went on a roller coaster fifteen tens in a row. Why is everything a blur? I can hardly see a thing.

"TTTTEEEEAAAA? AARE YUUO ALLLRRIIGHT?" a voice said in slow motion before I fall into darkness.

End of Téa's P.O.V.

To be continued…

**A/N: Yeah! I hope you like my new chapter! It's got a lot of Yugi and Téa stuff! Sorry for this short chapter but I need the other parts for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Konichiwa! Gomen for taking so long for this chapter but I had lots of stuff to do. And with my annoying aibou bothering me, I couldn't get it done faster.**

**Voice out of Nowhere: I am not annoying you oroka baka.**

**Me: Leave me alone! Anyway, here's chapter ten. Enjoy!**

**P.S.: I hope I got these Japanese words right because here in California, nothing but English. Plus Spanish makes it more difficult. **

**P.S.S: Did you guys notice that it took 8 chapters! 8 chapters for one whole day in my story! Damn! Hey, is it possible, for you to replace chapters without deleting other chapters? I know when you update a chapter, its right there on the bottom but I'm not sure.**

Téa laid there on her bed; a red line crossing over her nose. Right after she passed out, Yugi and the other priests plus her friends and brothers took her to her room were Mahado stood at her left and Yugi at her right, holding her hand.

"Hmmm…Looks like she's been poisoned." Mahado said after awhile.

"WHAT!" Yugi, Tristan, and Joey yelled.

"What kind of poisoning?" Seto asked.

"I can't tell. But what I know is that it's not serious and will maybe take a day or two for her to heal."

"B-B-B-but, the festival's tonight!" Yugi protested. "She can't miss out! This maybe her only chance!"

"I'm sorry my pharaoh, but she will need to rest if she wants to get better."

Yugi hang his head in defeat. He had really, _really_, wanted to take Téa to the festival.

"I say we leave the girl to sleep." Shada stated. "If we keep talking she may wake up."

"Good plan, Shada." Mahado agreed. Isis and Seto nodded their heads; Serenity, Mai, Joey and Tristan looked at each other and agreed but Yugi still stood there.

"My pharaoh, we must let her rest." Isis said.

"But, couldn't I stay with her? I promise I won't make a sound."

"Please, pharaoh. Don't make this harder on yourself." Mahado said. The pharaoh looked at the sleeping beauty and sighed. "Alright."

They all left one at a time, with Yugi last (of course).

In her chamber, Rebecca was laughing evilly. "Yes!" she cheered. "Now Yugi will be mine! That bitch paid her price for trying to steal my man!"

It has been an hour since they left the room and couldn't help to wonder if she was doing all right. Yugi would try to go to Téa chambers but would be stopped by one of the priests, telling him that she would be fine and he had to get ready for the celebration of his birthday.

But just because the pharaoh couldn't go didn't mean that Priest Kaiba couldn't. At lunch, he told the others that he would he praying instead of eating and went to the girl's room.

Ever so slowly, he opened the door and to Téa's room and entered. She was still asleep and that red line was vanishing. He looked at her for a second before she opened her eyes.

"Wonder what that priest is doing." Joey said through a mouthful.

"I believe that he said that he was praying." Isis spoke solemnly.

"Does he do that often?"

"A priest may choose any time he wishing to pray to the gods." Mahado pointed out.

"I still don't trust him."

The pharaoh stood there, looking at his food while ignoring what Rebecca said. He was starting to agree that maybe Joey was right. Seto had never skipped lunch to pray. He saw the way he was looking at her when they first met. What was he up to and was Téa involved?_ 'Dear Ra, I hope not.'_

Téa had heard a noise and when she woke up, she noticed that she was in her room and Kaiba looking at her. She just stood there, stunned but she was able to move a bit to her sitting up, no matter how tried she was.

"You shouldn't move. People are going to yell at you if you do." He said all of a sudden.

"W-w-what. What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out at lunch and everyone else is eating lunch."

"I see. May I ask you a question, Kaiba? I am allowed to call you that, right?"

Seto just looked at her. When Yugi introduced them, he said Seto not Kaiba. How was she suppose to know that was his other name? "Yes."

"Well, Kaiba if I ask you a personal question, would you answer it?"

"It depends how personal it is."

"Do you have a brother named Mokuba?"

Kaiba's eyes turned into a bit of hurt and turned around. "I_ had_ a brother named Mokuba." He reasoned roughly.

"And if he's still alive?"

"He won't. It's been three years. No one has seen him."

"Do you miss him?"

"What do you think?"

The future girl looked at the sheets before saying, "I know where he lives."

The priest looked back at her in shock! He went over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where!" he yelled. "Where is he?"

"I-I can't say! But I'll tell you that he won't come back unless he knows that you love him."

"Then tell him!" he said stubbornly.

"He wants to hear them from you. Not me."

Kaiba let go and backed away. "Then I'll go."

"I'll take you at night. When everyone's at the party."

"No. You need to rest. Just tell me where he is."

The girl shook her head. "No. Your brother is staying with mine. I have to go."

Once again, Kaiba was shocked. "That makes no sense!"

"I'll tell you everything, but right now, if you don't mind, need to rest. I'm pretty exhausted."

Kaiba nodded his head and said. "We leave at nine." Then left so the girl could sleep.

It was eight o'clock and Yugi was pacing around his room. He was wearing a white cape, and white pants with a golden belt around the waist. No shirt on but was wearing the millennium crown. He had two problems; one: the two other priests were caught in a sand storm so wouldn't make it til the wedding and two: he was still worried about Téa.

There was a knock on his door and smiled. It was probably Mahado saying that Téa could go with him since when they went to check on her, she looked _way _better.

"Enter."

When Rebecca came in Yugi's smile faded. "What? You don't want me?" she asked in a (fake) hurt voice. The pharaoh shook his head. "No. I was just wondering if there was any news about Téa."

Rebecca frowned. She had wore a diamond blue dress and had her hair in a pony tail with a small princess crown on top of her head. She had done this to get Yugi's attention but he still remembered about Téa. _'Damn that bitch!'_ she thought. "Look. I'm sorry what happened to your friend but she'll be alright. Tonight's your night. Your birthday celebration. You can't let a small problem get into your fun."

"Maybe you're right. Mahado said that she was better and maybe able to come down to breakfast tomorrow."

"Great! Save me a dance tonight, okay?"

"Oh, um, sure." He said nervously.

"See you tonight!" Rebecca then left Yugi in his thoughts.

'_Hmm…'_ Yugi thought. '_When did Rebecca start talking like that? Oh well. I guess I wouldn't be dancing alone.'_ (Bad Yugi bad! No dancing with Rebecca!)

Joey stood there in the hall, whistling to himself. He was wondering where the heck Kaiba was. He had seen the other priests, the girls, Tristan, other servants and even the pharaoh but hadn't seen the Millennium Rod wheeler.

"Joey?" a voice said.

He turned and saw Mai still in her servant clothes. The blonde's eyes went wide. "Mai? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in…royal clothes?" He was even wearing them.

She sadly shook her head. "I'm a servant. I serve, not served at."

"That's no excuse. Come on, we'll get you some clothes."

"B-b-but J-J-Joey, I-" Mai blushed as Joey took her hand and went to go get her some clothes.

It was now nine o'clock and all the royals in Egypt were in the ballroom, dancing and having a great time. Well, there was one priest that didn't go since he was walking to the guest's room.

Kaiba knocked on the door and Téa peeked her head out. "You ready?" Kaiba asked.

The future girl nodded her head and they began to walk outside to the stables. While they were walking, Téa noticed that Seto was carrying the millennium rod.

Kaiba got his black horse and Kaiba hopped on with Téa behind him. Both put the hood over they heads to hind their faces but when they reached the gate they were stopped by two guards. "Master Kaiba." They said while bowing (who couldn't tell it was Kaiba?). "Where are you heading?" Téa hind behind Kaiba but one guard was able to see her. "Who's that?" he asked as he pointed at the figure.

"A guest who wishes to go home." He said simply.

"But…aren't the guests, suppose to stay at the palace?"

"Not this one." The horse pushed through the guards before they questioned him again.

Mai and Joey were dancing like wild. They were able to barrow some clothes from Isis, who said just return them before they go to bed.

Tristan asked Serenity to dance with him, even though she was wearing slave clothes.

Last of all, Yugi and Rebecca were dancing. Yugi still wanted to dance with Téa but at least he wasn't dancing alone.

It had to be ten minutes later before the friends met together. "How are you guys doing?" Joey asked his friends as he and Mai grabbed a drink.

"We're dancing and having a great time, what do you think?" Tristan asked.

"I agree with Joey." Yugi stated. The girls nodded.

"Man, I wish Téa was here. She would be dancing like there was no tomorrow." Joey said with a smile.

"She dances." Yugi said in interest. _'Wow! Is there anything she can't do?'_ Yugi thought to himself.

"You bet." Tristan said. "She's one of the best. One time she went to perfume and it took about a minute before any of the judges could speak since they were so astonished!"

"Of course Téa brought the gold that night and she has two others along with it." Joey said very proud.

"That's our sis. Always dancing until she can't dance no more."

"Wow. I'm going to have to ask her to teach me when she's better." Mai said impressed.

"I agree!" Serenity said while nodding.

Rebecca snorted. "I'd like to see her dance." _'Well, more like fall.'_

Kaiba and Téa were still riding until they spotted a small house. "Is that it?"

The girl looked over his shoulders and said, "Yup! That's it!"

Zachary was staring outside the window when a horse going their direction caught his attention. "What's wrong Zachary?" Mokuba asked as he walked into the room.

"I don't know. Some horse is coming our way."

"Is it Téa?"

"I don't know. It looks like a man. Go and hide."

"Right." Then Mokuba ran to his room.

That's when the knock was heard. When Zachary opened the door, to his surprise, Priest Kaiba was standing outside. "P-P-Priest K-Kaiba!"

"Hey Zach!" a female voice cut in. He turned his gaze to his left and saw his sister standing next to Kaiba. "Téa!"

"May we come in?" Kaiba asked roughly. The twenty-one man nodded his head and allowed his guests to come in.

"May I help you my lord?"

"Yes. Miss Téa told me that I may find my younger brother here.

The older brunette cleared his throat before continuing. "I-I'm sorry my priest b-but to go with you t-that would be Mokuba's choice."

"I know and I came to apologize to him. So please call him."

Zachary stole a glance at his sister and she nodded her head. He nodded too and called for Mokuba. "Mokuba! Can you come here?"

There was the sound of footprints and the young lad came out. When he entered he stopped in his tracks. There, right there, was his older brother! The one he ran away from three years ago. "S-Se-Seto?"

The priest couldn't believe his eyes as he said, "M-Mo-Mokuba."

The black haired boy felt tears coming out of his eyes. "Big brother!" he cried as he hugged him.

The two brothers hugged each other as Zachary and Téa looked at each other with a smile.

"Is that really you, big brother? Is it?"

"Yes Mokuba. It's me! I'm so sorry!"

"No I'm sorry! I was the one that ran away."

"It's okay. I'm taking you to the palace were you belong."

All of a sudden, a scream was heard from outside and the brunette siblings went to check the window. "What was that?" the young female asked.

"Oh…my…Ra…"

"Huh?"

"Look there sister!" Zachary pointed at the town and it was no flames.

"Shit!"

"You guys have to go to the palace! You'd be safe there!"

"But what about you Zachary?" Mokuba's voice cut in.

"I'll be fine Mokuba. You, Téa and your brother must go and report this to the pharaoh. I'll keep them busy from going your way."

"I'm staying." Téa stated.

"Oh no you don't! You don't come with me the pharaoh will have my head." Kaiba stated.

"Sis, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Zachary agreed. The girl turned her head to her brother. "I'm staying and that's finally."

They looked at each other and Zachary agreed. "Alright. Get going Kaiba!"

They (all of them) ran outside and the Kaiba brothers rode on their horse while the other two siblings kept watch; Zachary had his arrows. Not long after that, three bandits came on horses. "Give us your gold!" one demanded.

"Does it look like we have anything valuable?" Zachary countered.

"We meant you're girl!" the second said as they looked at the beauty. "Our master will want her."

"You want her you'll have to go through me!" he challenged.

"Very well!" the three robbers took out their swords and charged

Zachary throw arrows at the gang but they dogged. Two charged in front of him as a trick while the third one hit him from behind; knocking him unconscious.

"Zachary!" Téa cried but before she could look up from his fallen body, the third one too attacked her from behind; only hearing their laughs.

To be Continued….

**A/N: Sorry for making it hard to understand and doing to so quick but I had to do it fast because I have other story chapters to write and I'm really busy. Read and Review **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! It really helped a lot! Can you believe I was about to quit this story because I thought that not many people like this? Well, I've decided I'm staying! Sorry for the late update. Stupid homework killed it and plus that I signed up for a soccer team so practice three times a week.**

**People have asked, where's Téa and what happened. Sorry but we must first see what happened to Seto and Mokuba, then we'll check up on Téa and Zachary. Don't worry; they'll get mention in this chapter.**

**Voice out of nowhere; please continue on with the story.**

**V.O.O.N.: Shouldn't you name me first.**

**DSL: Still looking for a name.**

**V.O.O.N.: Glad you're thinking**

**DSL: Hey!**

**V.O.O.N.: K, fans. We left off when Téa and Zachary were attacked from behind. But we got to see what Yugi's going to do about it when the Kaiba brothers tell him.**

Kaiba kicked the horse's side to go faster. They had to tell the pharaoh that the city was under attack and that Téa and her brother were involved.

"How much longer?" Mokuba asked.

"Not much." He answered

"We better hurry. I'm getting worried. They have to be okay."

"I know. Plus, the pharaoh will have my head if something bad happens to Téa."

It wasn't long before they reached the palace, and they could see two guards blocking the entrance, waving at them to stop but of course, they didn't.

"Stop!" one said.

"It's an emergency!" Mokuba shouted from behind Kaiba's back.

But when they saw them, they just stared. "Priest Kaiba…and his brother!" they said at the same time.

"Move out of the way you fools, it's important!"

But when Kaiba said that, they were only one foot away so the guards had to jump out of the way. Once they were in front of the door, the two brothers jumped off the horses back and ran inside.

"Do you see that dumb Kaiba priest anywhere?" Joey asked Mai in annoyance as he looked around.

"He usually stays in his room, Joey. He isn't the kind who enjoys himself as me and Yugi do." Rebecca answered as she and Yugi approached the couple.

"Why so worried? Want to see where you're arrival is?" Tristan said with the young servant girl, Serenity.

"Something doesn't feel right." Joey stated.

"Stop worrying Joey, he's not going to kill you when you enter your room." Mai told him.

"No." Yugi said all of a sudden. "I agree. Something is not right."

"What are you two talking about?" Tristan asked.

"Something bad's happening. That's all I know." Joey answered with a nod from Yugi.

A second later the doors were swung open and everyone's attention was at the door. Everyone gasped when they saw it was Priest Seto and the brother that they thought was dead. Rebecca stared at Mokuba than Kaiba. "Mo-Mo-Mokuba."

Kaiba ignored them and searched the crowd for the pharaoh. When he spotted the group and noticed him there, he took his brother by the hand and ran to their direction while everyone made room for them to cross.

"My pharaoh." Kaiba started. "One of our cities is under attack! The City of Cairo!" (sorry for not saying the name of the city earlier.)

"The city of Cairo!" Yugi said in horror. Of course at said everyone became even quieter.

"Yeah! And Téa and Zachary stayed behind!" Mokuba added.

"WHAT!" The pharaoh shouted.

"My sister! But how!" Joey asked as he glared at the priest.

Seto took a big breathe and said, "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm the one who asked her to take my brother."

"And how would you know that she knew where you brother was!" he challenged though he really wanted to know how she knew he had a brother.

"It's a long story." Mokuba said for his brother. "But we've wasting time! Téa and Zachary need our help!"

"Who's Zachary?"

"Like he said." Yugi stated in an almost in demand tone. "It's not important! We need to find them! Get half of the guards to look for them and stop the bandits! Is everyone clear?"

Everyone (the crowd) nodded. "Then move!" Yugi shouted. Everyone jumped and ran to do their part.

'_Oh Ra.' _Yugi pleaded. '_Bring Téa safe. I can't lose her.'_

Morning

She slowly opened her eyes but closed them since the sun's rays hit them. 'What? Where am I?'

Téa opened them again but used her arm to shield herself. By doing that, she was able to see that she was in a tent but the sun wasn't blocked. She could hear voices shouting at each other and a few men walking around. That's when she noticed that she was in a different outfit. A red shirk and a red belly shirt that showed parts of her breasts. _'Wait! That means a guy changed me while I was out cold!'_ she thought in disgust.

The brunette then heard some slow heavy breathing at her right and saw that it was her brother! He had a lot of bruises and lots of cuts. She gently shook him. "Zachary." She whispered.

His eyes flow open and sat up quickly. "What! Who!"

"It's okay Zachary. It's me, Téa."

"Téa?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"Are you alright then?"

"Yeah. You?"

"My body hurts for some reason."

"It's probably due to all the cuts and bruises you have."

"Huh?" He looked at his hands and touched his face and it was true.

"I wonder how I got them."

"I don't know."

"Glad you two are awake."

The siblings looked up and saw a man with long white hair. He had brown eyes and an evil grin. "I'm glad that dress fits you good my dear." He smirked.

"Who are you!" she spat.

The man smirked again. "My name's Bakura. Leader of this group of bandits."

"What do you want?" Zachary demanded.

"Well, since you're here, might as well make you one of my slaves." He turned his attention to the female brunette. "And her as my new sex toy."

"You're sick!" Téa shouted. Bakura chuckled and said. "Why, you have a lot of nerve. Talking back to the strongest thief leader in Egypt."

"I'll become your slave if you leave her alone." Zachary cut in. The leader put is hand on his chin, thinking position. "Hmm. I could either have a slave or a sex toy. Which one should I pick." He said in a mocking voice. Zachary growled.

"No thank you. I'd rather have her since I can't trust you." Bakura grabbed Téa by the hair as she screamed.

"Téa!" The male brunette was about to stand up when the thief kicked him on the leg, which was bruised the must. He yelled.

"Zachary!" Téa said in horror. Bakura laughed. "Did I mention I was the smartest?" he asked. "I knew he was going to do that so I came prepared." He turned his attention back to the female, which he was still grabbing. "Come on, my men did their best to get you. I think they get an award, don't you?" She gasped. _'Oh god, please don't!'_

"Men!" Bakura shouted once they were outside the tent; everyone looked up. "Well done on the jewels, I think you deserve a show, no?"

The thieves started cheering and whistling as Bakura ripped part of her dress. "No! Please!" she pleaded as she tried to loosen his grip.

Bakura grinned evilly. "Why would I st-" He was cut off when something hit him behind the neck, now conscious.

The brunette turned around and she her brother. "Zachary!"

"Come on!" He shouted as he grabbed her wrists and started running to a horse while dodging the flying arrows.

Téa jumped on top of the horse, trying to hold on to her dress from falling. Zachary hoped on behind her and was shot behind the back with an arrow. "Zachary! Are you okay?"

His voice was weak but he whispered, "Just get the horse moving." She nodded and grabbed the reins of the horse. "Git-e-up!" (is that right?)

The horse understood and started to run to the exit.

"Don't let them get away!" A thief shouted as he and a couple of them started to run after them.

The bandits continued to throw arrows while riding their horses and it wasn't long before another arrow hit Zachary on the back. "Zachary, are you alright!" Téa shouted since she felt his grip around her waist tighten.

"Just…continue…riding…" he said in a weak voice. She nodded but it wasn't long before the horse got hit and it threw them from the pain.

"Ahhh!" Téa shouted as she and her brother fell down on to the sand. It was about a fifteen seconds later when the girl stood up only to see a horse charging at her with a sword. "Sorry, cutie but you have to go!" the man shouted and it was going to hit her if Zachary hadn't taken the hit.

"ZACHARY!" The brunette screamed.

The twenty-one year old man fell down to his knees and collapsed on the ground. "Zachary! Don't die on me!" the girl cried as she flipped him the other way to face her.

"Téa….I'm….glad….I….met….you…before…I…die." he whispered as blood came out of his mouth.

"No talk like that! You'll be fine!"

"Take care…sister." Were his last words before he passed away.

"Zachary! NO!" she put her hands on her face and cried.

"Don't worry about him sweetie." The killer said as he took the sword and pointed it on her neck. "It's your turn."

"DARE TOUCH HER!" a voice yelled in. The man turned his attention to see the pharaoh on his horse with at least twenty guards.

"Leave her alone and I will spare you." Yugi continued.

"Why! Our man will take you down!"

Yugi smirked. "What men?"

The guy blinked and turned back to see that the gang was at least ten yards away from them.. He turned white and faced the pharaoh. "This is your last warning, kill her and you'll die painfully and your men will surfer as well."

The man didn't answer but hopped on his horse and rode away like a coward. Yugi hopped off his horse and ran to his love. "Téa! Are you alright!" he asked as he hugged her.

"Y-Yugi." She reasoned in a weak voice though she didn't hug him back.

"Yes?" he asked softly, taking her face to his hands.

"He died! He gave his life for mine!" she shouted and buried her head on his chest. He blinked and finally noticed the dead body.

"It's alright Téa."

"No, it's not alright! I should have been the one to die, not him! The guy was pointing his sword to me, not him! I'm idiot."

"You're not an idiot! He was your brother wasn't he?"

She nodded as she started to cry again. "Téa, he was your brother and he loved you. Though you two were in different times, he wanted the best for you. That's why he scarified himself to give you that."

"I know but it still hurts!"

"I understand; he'll have a proper funeral." He whispered in her hair.

"Thank you."

The two stayed like that until Téa felt better and they went back to the palace with all the guards.

To be continued with the last chapter.

**A/N: Oh man! This has got to be my worst chapter ever! Not enough Yugi and Téa parts and no good action! Please forgive her. You guys must be disappointed. Please forgive me. **

**I have one more chapter to make and the next one will be great promise!**

**Notes: I will be making another TéaYugi story in Egypt if you guys are interested; with Yugi as the pharaoh and Téa as a servant to her sisters since that's how they treat her. Tell me what you guys think. **


	12. Final Chapter

**A/N: Hey there people! This is my last chapter can you believe that? I wanted to thank all those who reviewed me! Now I know how it felt for all those other authors who finished their story, especially the first one you made. I wish I had the list of the people who reviewed me through out the story so I could thank them. (I have no internet so I have to use my cousin's computer and write down the names of each person who reviewed the chapter. But I lost the list and only had time to update. Please forgive me.)**

**But I will do is ask for silence so I can pray to those who reviewed.**

**(5 seconds later)**

**Voice out of nowhere: Hey Dark Shining Light! What you doing?**

**Me groans in annoyance: I was thanking those who reviewed me.**

**VOON: Can I help?**

**Me: No!**

**VOON: Shows teary eyes.**

**Me: Look, sorry. Let me finish and I'll listen to what happened during your trip.**

**VOON: beams Yeah!**

**Me: Once again, thank you to those who reviewed and tell me if you have a story so I can go and review it! Enjoy!**

Sunset

Téa looked outside the palace's hall window. It has been two days since her brother's death, and it was the day before the wedding.

No one knew who the pharaoh was going to chose as his bride and prayed it was the right decision.

Back to her brother's death, they had a funeral for him yesterday. Mokuba and Téa had prayed to the gods to keep him safe since he was her brother and Mokuba had known him the longest. But even though Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Kaiba didn't know who Zachary was, they since thanked him for taking care of the ones they loved.

'_I wish you were here with me Zachary. You were the only blood I had felt since mom and dad died. Even though I still have Joey and Tristan as my brothers, I wish I got to know you better.'_

The young girl continued to look outside as the sun went down; not knowing that someone else was walking behind her.

"Téa?"

She looked back and saw the pharaoh. "Hey Yugi. What's up?"

The violet eyed teen blinked since he didn't what that expression meant. The brunette giggled lightly. "It means, is anything wrong."

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if I may speak to you for a few moments."

"Sure. Whatever you want pharaoh."

Yugi sent her a playful glare. "You know not to call me that. Just other people."

"I know but I was wanted to tease you a bit."

He grinned and spoke, "May we continue this conversation at my chambers?"

The beautiful future girl nodded and the two walked to the pharaoh's chambers. He sat her on his bed and spoke while standing. "Téa, ever since you came here I had loved you ever so much. Everyone could tell that. And even though you refused it once a couple of days ago, not that I hold you against it or anything but will you stay with me, only as my wife?"

Téa gasped but asked, "What about Rebecca?"

"I talked to her and she didn't mind seeing that she has eyes for Mokuba now, though I think he's creped out." (He got that line from Joey since he could have said he finds it disturbing.)

She looked down at the floor, sad but Yugi pressed on, "If you wish not to be then that is alright since I know you will like to go back to the future. And I would like to get you there as anyway as possibly."

"No…Yugi. It's not that." She took the pharaoh's hands with hers and continued, "Though I wanted to go back there a couple of days ago, I don't want to now. I learned that that was an accuse to push my love for you away. But now I want to stay here, with you and all my other friends." She looked back down. "I'm sorry for refusing it once and taking this long to figure it out."

"Téa…" He slipped one of his hands from hers and placed it on her cheek, bringing up her face so their eyes could meet. "I was thinking about your question, the one of what would you do if I was in your place. I only said I wouldn't care because I wanted you to stay with me. The truth is I would have agreed with you. Even if I saw you in your future and you asked me to stay, I would have said that it wasn't my time, no matter how beautiful you are."

"Then, you forgive me?"

"I said I would have done the same thing so there is nothing I have to forgive you on. So you will you be my queen?" The pharaoh asked as he showed her the ring.

Tears formed in her eyes, the ones of happiness as she responded with, "Yes." She then kissed him off guard inside of it being the other way around. He moaned in pleasure and kissed her back, letting his tongue slip into her mouth as he pushed her back on the bed so he could be on top of her. "Téa." he breathed.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm glad I found you."

"Me too. I think I wouldn't have a cute guy like you in my future."

Yugi smiled and reasoned back, "I don't think I would have found a beautiful girl like you in all of Egypt."

And the two continued to make out until they fell asleep.

Two months later (I'm not good with weddings so I skipped it; sorry.

The pharaoh gently shook his wife, trying to wake her up.

"Honey?"

"Huh?"

"It's the day of your birth. As in your time would say, 'Happy Birthday'."

The brunette smiled and said, "Thank you love?"

They kissed before Yugi said, "I have something for you."

She blinked at what her handsome said but reasoned, "What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

Téa got off the bed, and put on a rode.

"Close you eyes." The pharaoh commanded.

She grinned before doing so and when he told her to open them, she gasped. It was a beautiful diamond cut dress. It was cut by her sides so her perfect skin could show along with her curves. Yugi had also gotten her a new crown that matched with the dress.

"Oh Yugi, it's beautiful."

"And that's not it."

"What?"

A knock was heard and Yugi told them to come in. Joey, Tristan, Mokuba. Mai, and Serenity came in, singing 'Happy Birthday!' "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to You, Happy birthday dear Téa. Happy birthday to you. And many more."

"Oh, that was so sweet! Thanks guys!" Téa ran up to her friends and brothers and gave them a hug.

"Happy birthday sis." The brothers said as they hugged their sister.

"Now, let's go have breakfast." Yugi said.

"Yes. We have something special for you." Mai told her.

"It's okay guys. You have given me enough surprises."

"But not enough." Mokuba stated. "You can never have enough presents."

"Exactly!" Joey said while the rest laughed.

"Okay. You guys go on. I'm going to change." The birthday girl told them.

"Meet you downstairs then!" The rest of the group went downstairs; even the pharaoh was able to let his wife dress.

Once the left, Téa smiled to herself. She was so happy that she decided to stay. Joey and Mai were dating and so was Tristan with Serenity. She reunited the Kaiba brothers and met her brother. Though she missed him dearly, she was able to move on. But most of all, she met the love of her life with some new friends. What more could she want?

The end

**A/N: How did you like the story? Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. **


End file.
